The Mercenary
by themodernteen
Summary: When on a hunting excursion in the far territories of Camelot, Merlin and Arthur are ambushed by a hired mercenary meant to kill the Prince and capture Merlin. Alone and fending for themselves, a powerless Merlin must protect the injured Arthur as they work together to evade the deadly mercenary and reach Camelot before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Here's a new ****_Merlin _****story! Hope you all enjoy! If you want more I have another ****_Merlin _****story (among others) written, so just click my stories and check it out! Disclaimer: I don't own any ****_Merlin _****content or characters. **

_CRUNCH!_

"Merlin!" Arthur growled under his breath.

"Sorry!" his servant apologized sheepishly, that goofy grin on his face as he stepped on a dry lead.

Arthur rolled his eyes and kept trekking forward through the underbrush silently. Well, as silently as Merlin would allow.

They were on a hunting excursion in the forests at the edge of Camelot's territory. With the winter solstice approaching, Uther always ordered for a lavish celebration to commemorate the changing of the seasons and to exploit the riches of the harvest. He tasked Arthur with a hunting expedition to return with many beasts that may have fallen from his bow for the glorious feast.

And so there they were. Arthur and Merlin padded across the soft grass further into the forest looking for game to bring home to the king.

_CRACK!_

Another twig snapped under Merlin's gait.

Arthur stopped, "Merlin, I don't know if you recall, but we're supposed to be luring the prey, not scaring it away."

"Alright, alright! I'll be more careful."

The prince exhaled frustratedly as Merlin tried to conceal a smile. Arthur was carrying a wickedly long hunting bow accompanied with dangerously sharp arrows that could prick your finger just looking at it. He was clad in his strong armor, his trusty sword at his side. Merlin was carrying their rations and supplies, his thin frame struggling under the weight of the bedrolls, pots, pans, jugs, and other sundry items for the prince.

Arthur saw movement from his left. He quickly veered towards the direction and sunk low to the ground, not wanting to alert his prey.

Merlin came running after him, jangling with the metal kitchenware so loud that Arthur was sure it could be heard all the way back to the kingdom.

"What'd I miss?" Merlin asked, eyes bright.

A deer scurried off, startled by the Merlin's clanging.

Arthur stabbed his arrow into the ground, laying his head back against the trunk, "_Nothing_, Merlin, you've missed _nothing_ as you've managed to scare off every living animal worthy of my father's feast in this whole bloody forest."

Merlin shrugged, "It's a talent, really."

Arthur shoved his shoulder, half playing. Merlin was smiling until the weight of the pack around his shoulders sent him tumbling into the mud. At that, Arthur cracked a smile.

"Come on," Arthur hoisted himself up, leaving Merlin floundering on the floor, "let's set up camp, so you can make us dinner."

Within the hour, they were sitting by a crackling fire, a pot over the warm coals with their bubbling stew.

"How much longer?" the prince groaned, "I'm famished."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Merlin gave him a look, "maybe your royal backside would've liked to skin the potatoes, or salt the pork, or cook the beans, or pick the herbs-"

"Alright, alright," Arthur held his hands up in surrender, "you know this wouldn't have been a problem if I had actually _caught _something today without all your _clanging_."

"Clotpole."  
"Dollophead."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_The sorcerer. He's within our territory."_

"_I feel his presence as well. He is young, but strong. He is capable of eliminating our power if he reaches his true potential."_

"_That cannot be allowed to happen. We must exterminate the young sorcerer before he overpowers our own forces."_

"_My orders are your desire."_

"_Send for the mercenary."_

"_The mercenary, My Lord…?"  
_"_I sense your hesitation. Speak freely."_

"_It's just...the mercenary is a rather dire resort, my liege."_

"_If this sorcerer is meant to destroy us, he must be dealt with accordingly. Already his reputation grows. He has thwarted multiple adversaries. He guards the Prince of Camelot."_

"_Yes, my Lord."  
_"_Deliver this message: the sorcerer by the name of Merlin is within our forests. Eliminate Prince Arthur and bring this Merlin to me."  
_"_Right away, my Lord."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The embers in the fire were a faint orange glow as the pale light of dawn approached. Merlin was lying on his bedroll, the thin mattress separating him from the rocky ground below. After Arthur horked down most of the stew he made, he went straight to sleep to rest for tomorrow's hunt. That left Merlin to clean the pot, their plates and utensils, ease the fire, and create a barrier for their camp without his Royal Laziness' help. Now, he was enjoying his rest after the hard work.

A hand clamped around his mouth.

Merlin startled awake, clawing at the hand, but stopped short when he saw it was the Prince. He was about to call him a string of his usual insults (prat, clotpole, dollophead, etc.), until he saw the expression on Arthur's face. It was serious, alert, and steely.

"There's something just beyond the treeline."

A cold wash of dread fell over Merlin as he sat up. Arthur's sword was in his hand at the ready. Merlin reached for one of the sharp bows in Arthur's quiver.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," the Prince's face was a mask of sheer concentration and alertness.

The branches ruffled again.

"Here it comes," Arthur said in a low voice.

Merlin gulped nervously, preparing a spell within his head to defend them. Both of them had their weapons at the ready.

A beautiful brown deer padded into the clearing. It's large chestnut eyes looked up at Arthur and Merlin as it nibbled on some grass.

Merlin released a sigh of relief as Arthur lowered his sword.

"Wow," Merlin laughed, "I feel so safe knowing the future king of Camelot can protect me against a very dangerous, totally frightening deer."

"Shut up," the prince grumbled.

Merlin opened his mouth for a second quip when _thwip!_

Something sharp poked him in the neck.

Immediately, his hand went to the source of the prick. It came away with a red dart.

All the color drained from his face as he looked at the dart in horror.

Arthur turned, "Merlin?"  
He paled when he saw his servant holding a hand to his neck and another hand holding a dart.

"I…," Merlin stammered, "I…."  
The world tilted as he crumpled to the grass. All Merlin could see was Arthur sprint his way, calling his name in a distorted voice. The Prince's expression was filled with worry, sword in hand, as he ran to protect Merlin. His keen eyes searched the trees, scanning the brush for another dart.

"Merlin!" Arthur called as he reached his friend. He grabbed him by the arms and dragged him towards the trees as fast as he could. Merlin was listless, unable to move his paralyzed body.

A frightening figure in obsidian armor emerged from the trees. Merlin was unable to warn Arthur who was desperately trying to get him to shelter. It wasn't until the Black Knight unsheathed its midnight black sword that the prince saw. His eyes widened in alarm as he carefully tucked the semi-conscious Merlin behind a large trunk.

Arthur wielded his sword, emotionless, "Who are you?"  
The Black Knight was silent.

Arthur knew he had to hurry. Whatever Merlin was injected with could very well be lethal.

"I'm warning you," the Prince said in an unwavering voice, "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot. Come any closer and all of Camelot's forces will rain down upon you with a fervor unmatched by any kingdom in the territory. Turn away and I will _possibly_ choose to forget about this little predicament."

A woozy Merlin tried to shift his inert form in an attempt to help the Prince. All he managed to do was to slightly roll to his side. His dizzy vision caught a glimpse from behind the bark of the Black Knight and Arthur.

The mercenary lifted its black sword in challenge. Arthur sighed, but readied himself. He stole a quick glance back towards Merlin. His expression was stern and clear, ready to sacrifice himself by any means necessary.

The Black Knight charged, razor-sharp sword raised. Arthur sprinted forward to meet the challenge, clad in his silver armor and sword glinting against the sun.

A fog clouded the edges of Merlin's vision. Exhaustion overcame him, as he fell unconscious to the clashing sword of Arthur and the Black Knight.

**More to come! Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Merlin slowly came to, his senses returning to him. He opened his groggy eyes to see that he was surrounded by the leafy trees and vibrant brushes of Camelot's outer forests. He lay against a wooden tree trunk, but he didn't know for how long. The last thing he recalled was Arthur preparing to battle the mysterious Black Knight.

Merlin was careful to move, a hand drifting to his neck where the dart struck him. There was a spot of dried blood and a slight sting but nothing more. He felt completely fine, if only a little disoriented.

"Arthur?" he spoke quietly. There was no one in sight which worried him as the prince was missing, but he was cautious in case the Black Knight was lurking around, "Arthur!"

"Merlin?" came the reply.

Merlin stood, finding his footing, as he looked around. Arthur was standing a few feet away, sword in hand. When the Prince saw Merlin, he smiled with relief, "I thought you were a goner."

"Nope. You're still stuck with me."

Arthur clapped him on the back hard, happy. For him, that was a deep gesture. Merlin pitched forward under his strong hand, but he smirked. He was relieved himself that the Prince was alive and safe from the mysterious swordsman.

Merlin observed their surroundings. It seemed that Arthur had made a makeshift camp. The day was bright but gloomy. The green leaves seemed more vibrant in color than normal. Arthur hadn't made a fire to avoid attraction from unwanted parties.

"How long was I out?"

"Day and a half," Arthur said, "Snoring like a badger."

Merlin tried to clear his head. Arthur tossed him a canteen of water which he caught it clumsily, but he didn't fail to notice a stroke of discomfort cross the Prince's face. It was gone so fast that Merlin believed he was imagining it.

"What happened?" the sorcerer asked as Arthur unstrapped his armor. He looked weary, probably on account of his earlier battle and watching them both alone all night, "last I remember was a man in black armor."

Arthur nodded, taking a seat beside Merlin, "You remember correctly," he tossed one of his metal gauntlets onto the grass by his seat. He flexed the sore arm muscles of his sword hand, "after you were hit by the dart, the mysterious man in black revealed himself. He fought like the devil, but I managed to steer him away from you and lose him by the stream," Merlin listened intently at the recount as Arthur continued, "I trekked throughout the night until I was sure I'd lost him. The dart's contents didn't appear to be fatal."

"Then what were the contents?" Merlin wondered darkly.

Arthur shrugged, "Let's just be glad you made it through the night."

Merlin accepted that fact with indignation. His mind reeled with questions, "Any other sign of him?"

"Fortunately, no," Arthur shook his head, "but I'm not taking any chances," he scoured the nearby trees.

"I wonder," Merlin started, "after I was hit by the dart, he could have easily shot you as well."

Arthur's brow furrowed, "Your point?"

"Then why didn't he?"

They were silent for a moment.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed, "I like to believe it was a rogue hunter who stumbled upon us by mistake."

"Then why did he shoot me?"

"He could have considered you a threat."

Merlin scoffed, "So, he targets the indefensible servant instead of the armed and highly trained knight? Unlikely."

"Perhaps he didn't know who we were."

"That doesn't seem right," Merlin mumbled to himself, "When he fought, was he fighting to kill?"

Arthur thought for a moment, "Well...yes. He fought ferociously. I could barely keep pace."

"Then he was meaning to kill you," Merlin looked to the grass, "and keep me alive."

The facts sunk in. Both were quiet, silently reeling. The Black Knight wanted to murder the Prince but let the scrawny servant live? It didn't make sense. More often than not, it was the other way round. Arthur was always the target, but it seemed that he was just an obstacle to be rid of in this scenario.

A red spot on Arthur's hand caught his eye.

"You're bleeding," Merlin's tone grew serious.

Arthur quickly wiped away the stain, "It's nothing. Pricked my finger on a nasty thorn while I carried you."

Arthur's voice suggested finality

Merlin noted Arthur's weariness, "You should get some rest."

Arthur shook his head, "Can't risk it."

"Come on, you've been up all night. You look as if you could drop any minute."

Arthur still looked unconvinced.

"I'll wake you should I notice anything suspicious."

The Prince looked at Merlin sternly, "Doesn't matter if it doesn't seem important. You still wake me."

Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed, "I suppose a few hours couldn't hurt."

Arthur made himself comfortable against a tree trunk as Merlin deliberated. The sorcerer was trying to find explanations to his questions. Who would target _him _instead of Arthur? There were a few suspects that came to mind, but none of them had appeared in the mysterious obsidian armor of The Black Knight. This was a new threat altogether.

Dusk was approaching, and there were fortunately no suspicious signs to note. Merlin rustled together a small dinner from nearby berries and the few rations Arthur had managed to carry during their escape.

Occasionally, Merlin would examine the Prince. He didn't forget the stain and look of discomfort on his face. Arthur was still clad in his armor, ready to fight at any moment. Yet, his complexion had grown paler than before.

Just as the sun began to set, Merlin woke Arthur. They ate their meager dinner in silence, both of their senses on alert for the Black Knight. They didn't dare light a fire. Night brought darkness, stoking their fear. It manipulated the shapes around them. A brush of a branch could be the Black Knight's sword for all they knew. Arthur's sword was never far from his fingertips.

Finally, Merlin snapped. His fear and frustration were growing, "We should keep moving. We should get back to Camelot."

"Traveling in the dead of night is even more dangerous. You know that, Merlin. We'll set off in the morning."

"But this is madness! We're sitting targets!"

Arthur shushed him, "There's been no sign of the Black Knight so far. Like I said, he could have been a rogue."

Neither of them were convinced.

"Where are we?" Merlin murmured, "How far did you take us?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know."

"We need to find the river," Merlin said, "that'll lead us back to Camelot. If we find the river, we find our way home."

"Tomorrow," Arthur said doubtfully. In their rush, he didn't know what was North or South. He lost all sense of direction. The bloody trees even looked the same as their original camp from the day before.

Merlin stoked conversation again, "How's your finger?"

"What?"

"Your finger, it was bleeding. You said you pricked it with a knife."

"Oh. Yes, fine."

"I don't believe you."

"It really is fine."

"No, not about the finger," Merlin rolled his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"So there is something."

Arthur grumbled to himself, "Leave it alone, Merlin. I'm fine."

"There is a bloody killer in these woods looking for us, and you're being a prat."

"_Am not."_

"_Are to!"_

"Fine!" Arthur said, exasperated. He sighed before removing the chest piece of his armor. He lifted it over his head, wincing and gritting his teeth. That's when Merlin saw a long bloody streak staining Arthur's undershirt.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, "why didn't you bloody say anything!"

The Prince brushed it aside, "It's a small wound, Merlin, it's barely cut the skin-"

He stopped, wincing as Merlin inspected the wound. The cut was deep, on his right arm. The Black Knight's blade cut from shoulder to underarm in a downward motion. The skin was red and bloody, not treated properly.

"Stay here," Merlin ordered, "I'm going to make a poultice."

"No, Merlin," Arthur stood defiantly, "you can't go alone."

"I'll be quick, I know where the herbs are from when I passed them earlier today."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest-

"Don't," Merlin shook his head, "You can't stop me. I need to treat that wound if you want to make it out of this forest alive."

Arthur was clearly against it, but he sighed in resignation, "Be fast. If you see anything, shout. I'll be there."

He tossed Merlin the last of his arrows. He'd left the quill behind when he'd dashed from the Black Knight, but had managed to salvage just one.

Merlin gripped it tight as he disappeared into the forest, leaving Arthur behind. He navigated himself by sound and memory. His sight was useless, only blackness surrounded him. He walked quickly, his nerves jumping with paranoia. He could imagine the Black Knight following him like a panther stalking its prey. He'd make a perfect target. The powerless servant separated from his protector.

Finally, he found the patch of herbs. Merlin hastily collected Echinacea, Willow bark, and lavender. It was all he could find, but it'd have to do. Merlin ran back in the direction he came from. His heart was pounding, his eyes darting through the dark treeline searching for any signs of their elusive adversary.

Finally, he saw the clearing of their makeshift camp.

"Arthur!" he called, relieved, "Arthur, I've got it, I-"

He stopped short. The herbs fell from his hands. The clearing was clear. Nobody was around. A few drops of blood stained the dirt and his sword lay still on the ground beside it. Arthur was gone.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the love of the last chapter, keep it up! Here's the next installment, enjoy!**

_A kneeling figure with his head bowed spoke in a low, grating voice, "I failed you, my Lord. It won't happen again."_

_"It had better not."_

_"I will return to find the sorcerer and the prince."_

_"How did they evade your capture?"_

_"Prince Arthur. He is a stronger adversary than I anticipated."_

_"You are rumored to be the best mercenary in the land, yet you cannot complete your one task."_

_"Apologies, my Lord."_

_"Find them. Now."_

_The figure stood, head still bowed._

_"Of course, my Lord. I will kill the Prince and capture the sorcerer."_

_"Wait. No."_

_"My Lord?"_

_"This Prince Arthur. I have heard of his destiny."_

_"It is true he is to follow a path of greatness, my Lord. The best this land has ever seen."_

_"I see."_

_"I am at your service, my Lord."_

_"The most powerful sorcerer of our generation and the supposed greatest King this land has ever seen. Imagine that."_

_"Imagine what, my Lord?"_

_"Imagine if this sorcerer and prince were within our ranks."_

_"We would be unstoppable, my Lord. Prince Arthur has been coveted by many adversaries."_

_"And you say you have wounded him."_

_"Yes. He will be weaker."_

_"Good. You have a new assignment. Capture both the sorcerer and the prince. Bring them to me."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Arthur!" Merlin circled the clearing, "Arthur!"

No reply but the gust of the wind.

Merlin felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was alone in the middle of the forest, the night growing darker, and missing his friend and master who so happened to be the future King of Camelot.

Shouting his name was getting him nowhere. Merlin calmed himself and racked his brain. He'd only been gone for five minutes. Arthur wouldn't have wandered off. That meant he was probably abducted. The frost growing in Merlin's chest grew.

Judging the scene before him, Merlin deduced that he was ambushed. Arthur was a trained knight, the best of Camelot. No attacker would have confronted him from the front, that would be suicide. Arthur would have disarmed him immediately. Furthermore, no attacker could have ambushed him from behind without the prince noticing. Arthur was always on alert, he could hear and spot things that Merlin was ignorant to. That meant the attack had to have been from afar, something to incapacitate the Prince without making direct contact.

A dart perhaps.

Merlin felt his spirits fall. He had an inkling it was the Black Knight, but his small hopes were trying to avoid that conclusion. Now, he was sure. After Arthur proved to be a formidable adversary against the Black Knight in their first battle, the mercenary knew the only way to rid of him would be to use his dart from afar.

Merlin gripped the silver steel of Arthur's fallen sword. He brushed the dirt off. The blood was probably on account of his wound.

"Think, Merlin, think!" he cursed at himself, "Why would the Black Knight take Arthur if he was trying to kill him?"

The answers were unclear, but there was a bigger problem at hand: find Arthur.

He wielded the Prince's sword and sprinted into the trees.

Branches and leaves whacked his face and body as Merlin tried to navigate himself through the forest. His heart was pounding, his adrenaline pumping.

"Arthur!" he kept calling, throwing caution to the wind, "Arthur!"

He felt he was running in circles. A panting Merlin stopped, catching his breath as his desperate search continued. Every minute that passed made the icy pit in his stomach grow with concern.

He was about to lose all hope-

_Thwip!_

A dart zipped through the air and pierced the tree bark right beside it ear. A few centimeters to the right and it would've pierced his skin.

Merlin dove to the floor. He crawled across the mud rapidly, finding cover in the brush.

The Black Knight.

Merlin dared poke his head up slightly to find the mysterious mercenary. He saw nothing.

_Thwip!_

Another dart zipped his way. He just managed to duck in time and scurried forward to another bush. His hand was gripping the hilt of the sword so tight, his knuckles were white. Merlin controlled his breathing, knowing he needed to defend himself and find Arthur.

Merlin searched his mind for a useful spell. The dart flew westward of him, meaning he had pinpointed the Black Knight's location.

"**Ástríce!**" he shouted, raising his hand and casting the spell towards the mercenary's direction.

Nothing happened.

"_What?"_ Merlin felt dread wash through him. He looked down at his hands in shock.

_You're-you're just nervous. Relax, Merlin, relax and cast the spell again._

Merlin took a deep, rattling breath and chanted again.

"**Ástríce!**"

The only thing he felt was a sharp stinging in his neck. Merlin flinched, reaching a hand towards the painful spot. It was the exact area in which the first dart struck him.

"_Then what were the contents?"_

That question rang through his empty mind.

"No," Merlin whispered to himself, "oh no…"

He was powerless. The dart must have contained an inhibitor for his magic.

The Black Knight was closing in around him, Arthur was still missing, and Merlin had no way of defending himself.

**Next chapter coming soon! Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your patience! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Merlin was sure the beating of his heart was so loud that the Black Knight would easily be able to find him. His sore knuckles gripped the arrow sheath tightly as he dared move. The powerless sorcerer carefully inched across the grass in a crawl. He was praying that he not step on a stray twig or crispy leaf. The Black Knight was close and with deadly aim. One wrong move and he would be caught.

Merlin managed to make his way towards a thick bush, savoring the leafy cover its foliage provided. He remained silent, listening.

Footsteps padded over the soft grass. Merlin had oiled and cleaned armor for so long that he easily recognized the creaking of the Black Knight's own armor. His adversary was just a few feet away. Merlin sunk lower to the ground to avoid being seen.

He held his breath and closed his eyes tight. His arrow was ready, in case he needed to defend himself.

"I know you're here, sorcerer," a chilling voice called to the trees, "I will find you."

He could think of a thousand spells to help at this moment, but his magic was useless.

The Black Knight chuckled darkly, "I'm sure you're finding your adjustment to mortality rather difficult, yes?"

Merlin remained silent, frozen.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering where your precious Prince is?" the mercenary continued, "I'd be happy to tell you if you reveal yourself to me."

If he showed himself then he would surely be captured, but could he risk not knowing Arthur's location? Every moment gone from Arthur was another moment at risk of him not finding him.

_Pull yourself together, Merlin! _he scolded himself. He had protected Arthur from beasts and sorcerers of all types, he could do it once more. He could defeat the Black Knight, powerless or not.

Merlin reached forward and grabbed a handful of pebbles. He gripped a few between his fingers and threw them across the clearing. They clattered in the opposite direction of him. That caught the Black Knight's attention, attracting him to the sound. The sound which he thought was a clumsy servant but was Merlin's rocky diversion.

This was his chance. Merlin dashed from his hiding spot. He sprinted through the trees as fast as his legs could carry him, arrow in hand.

It wasn't until his lungs were heaving breaths that he dared stop. Merlin slowed, looking around him frantically to make sure he was safe.

Next task: Find Arthur.

He had managed to thwart the Black Knight powerless and with a parlor trick. That wasn't going to work again, he needed to formulate a concrete plan to save the Prince. It was the middle of the night and exhaustion was pulling at him, but he wouldn't dare risk sleeping with the stealthy mercenary patrolling the forest.

Merlin looked to the sky, finding the North star. Camelot was Northern territory. When he got Arthur, he would follow the star to the river. Arthur was injured, they would be traveling slow. That meant that when he found the Prince they would travel via water. The river would erase their tracks, making it harder for the mercenary to find them on their way.

The problem was finding him. There was no way the Black Knight could have taken Arthur anywhere far if he was still searching the forest for him. That gave Merlin a small window to find Arthur before the mercenary decided to take him away to some unknown location.

Merlin ventured back in the direction he ran from. He was ready and alert, weapon in hand. He would take two steps, stop, listen, then continue. Finally, he reached their original clearing. Merlin stood at the edge of the treeline, silent. He was searching for something.

Then, he saw it.

At the edge on the other side, there was a small rustle of a bush. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw him. Black armor blended perfectly in the shadows of the night, but he was there. What he was about to execute was dangerous, but it was all he could do.

Now that he knew the Black Knight was there, he needed to take the next step. Merlin started to create movement in the on his end of the clearing. He ran perpendicular to the opening, still partly shrouded by the thick brush.

The darts started flying.

_Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_

Fast as lightning, the Black Knight reacted. If Merlin wasn't expecting them, then the darts would've easily met their targets. The mercenary charged from the trees. This was Merlin's chance. He reached and grabbed a stray dart that missed its mark. He stuck it into the cloth of his shirt, just enough so the needle didn't prick his skin with the residual sedative. Then, he crashed to the ground. Merlin sprawled on the floor, face down, and closed his eyes just as the Black Knight came bounding to his location.

The mercenary smiled devilishly from behind his obsidian armor.

"Amateur," he spat, speaking to a seemingly unconscious Merlin.

Merlin bit his tongue. This was his only chance. Now that it appeared that he was struck by the Black Knight's darts, the mercenary would surely take him to Arthur's location. Merlin would find the Prince and they'd make their escape as soon as opportunity allowed.

He held his breath and stayed totally still as the Black Knight pulled the dart from Merlin's arm and threw it aside. He then tied a thick cord around the sorcerer's legs and began dragging him forward. Merlin was listlessly pulled by the length of rope on his way to Arthur.

The journey was short, but rough. The Black Knight wasn't gracious in his transportation method as Merlin was struck by roots, bushes, and rocks alike. His eyes were closed the whole time, not daring to peek at his surroundings. He stayed motionless and kept his breathing even to keep his unconscious facade intact.

Finally, the mercenary stopped. Merlin heard footsteps near him and a shuffling, but then they continued again. Even with his eyes closed, Merlin could feel their surroundings get darker. Sounds echoed. He gathered they had to be in some enclosed space, probably a nearby cave. That's where the Black Knight must have set up his camp. He was dragged a little further and his legs were unceremoniously dropped.

He heard the heavy clinking of the Black Knight's armor as he moved around the cave. He heard the shuffling of some items, then Merlin felt both his arms and legs being tied by the thick cord. When the mercenary was sure the sorcerer was secure he started for the mouth of the cave. He stepped into the night again, going to meet his master.

Merlin heard a heavy, grating sound as the cave was entirely engulfed by darkness. The Black Knight was covering the entrance with a boulder to prevent Merlin and Arthur from escaping. Covering all his bases.

When the boulder was in place, all was silent. Merlin was in complete darkness, but didn't allow himself to give up his ruse until he felt sure the Black Knight had gone. Then, he opened his eyes.

He would have summoned a spell to provide some ball of light if he had his powers, but now it was futile. Merlin felt around in the dark and found some dry grass. He grabbed two flat rocks and struck them together until the grass caught a few sparks and created a small flame. Finally, some light. As the small flame grew, Merlin's eyes adjusted in the cave.

"Arthur!" he shouted.

He saw the unconscious Prince lying at the edge of the cave. Merlin ran to him, examining. He was pale and covered in dirt, but alive. A breath of relief released from his chest. He didn't dare lift the armor that was covering the wound just yet. They needed to escape first, then he could properly care for the wound.

Alas, he was without his powers and he was facing an immense boulder blocking their only exit. He needed to create another plan, a way to get them out without alerting the Black Knight.

He left Arthur and kept examining the cave. The Black Knight's "camp" was meager and cold. There was a polishing wipe for the armor, a small leather sack, and a locked chest. The young sorcerer reached out to touch the chest, but immediately was met with a painful shock. He pulled his hand away quickly, unpleasantly surprised. Merlin decided to leave it unbothered for now as he rummaged through the leather sack. Inside, he found glass vials, needles, and strange liquids.

_Success!_

It was the Black Knight's supplies to create his darts. Merlin found the jackpot. He could prepare a dart, wait for their adversary to move the boulder and open the cave, and use it against their adversary. Then they could make their escape and be free, making haste to Camelot to treat Arthur.

Merlin set to work. He carefully examined the vials, trying to differentiate between the beakers by their colors and odors. When Merlin smelled the lavender colored potion, he felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him. It was almost enough to knock him out altogether. That had to be the sedating compound that he used against them. He carefully poured it into the dart chamber and screwed the needle on the top.

A loud, grating sound reached his ears.

The Black Knight had returned.

Merlin scrambled to the edge of the cave, by the mouth, hiding in the shadows. He had his hastily made dart ready in his hands. There was a chink in the armor in which he could pierce right along the collar.

With herculean strength the Black Knight shifted the boulder, allowing sunlight to stream inside the cave. Merlin kept hidden in the shadows, pressing his back against the rocky wall as the mercenary stepped inside.

With all his strength, Merlin plunged the dart through the armor's chink, and quickly ran to the opposite end of the cave.

The Black Knight growled with rage and crushed the dart in his hands. It was too late. The contents had been administered, it would only be a matter of time before he was incapacitated.

That didn't stop the mercenary. He reached for the sword in his belt and swung at Merlin, slicing a few pieces of his hair.

Merlin dodged and ran around the cave, waiting for the dart to take hold. Slowly but surely, it did. The Black Knight slowed and fell to its knees. He tumbled forward into the dirt, still. Merlin surged forward without hesitation. He ran to Arthur's side, throwing a hand over his shoulder. With a heave, he pulled the unconscious Prince up and started walking forward. Arthur's weight fell on him, but he pushed forward, leaving the Black Knight in the cave and hoping he could return with the injured Arthur to Camelot in time.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your patience, hope you enjoy!**

Arthur stirred slightly as he felt sunlight from behind his closed eyelids. He tried to move his body, but was met with stiff aches. A groan emanted from his lips.

Merlin perked up at the sound, "Arthur?" he called hopefully as he raced to his side.

The Prince opened his blue eyes, blocking the sunlight with a weary hand.

"Merlin…?"

His servant looked drained with relief. Arthur tried to sit upright, but Merlin stopped him.

"Don't. You'll disturb the dressing."

Arthur looked at his injured shoulder to see pasty green leaves stuck to the deep wound. Merlin's healing concoction had already taken effect. He could feel the icy, tingling sensation of the herbs on his skin.

"Where are we?"

Merlin shook his head, "Still in the forest."

"What...what happened?" he noticed the bright light of day, "you went into the forest to get herbs. It was night."

Merlin sighed, exhausted, "The darts. The Black Knight must have caught you off guard."

"Impossible," Arthur's brow furrowed. He was lying on his back beneath the shade of the tree. The sun was climbing in the sky, "I would have heard him coming."

"Arthur, you're injured and weak. Your senses may have been off guard."

The Prince was indignant, but Merlin knew he was disappointed in himself above all else. Arthur prided himself in being a protector, whether it be of Merlin or Camelot.

"Regardless," Merlin continued, trying to change the subject, "we need to find the river so we can return to Camelot."

"What happened to the Black Knight?"

Merlin recounted his wearisome night. From the moment he discovered the empty clearing void of Arthur, to escaping from the Black Knight the first time, to tricking the mercenary to take him to Arthur's location, and finally creating an incapacitating dart to sideline the Black Knight while they escaped. He didn't bother to mention his magic was subdued.

"_You_ did all of that by yourself?" Arthur's jaw dropped.

Merlin shrugged, but nodded. In fact, it was rather impressive. Merlin, who had relied on his magic to assist him in difficult circumstances most of his life (and stay at Camelot) had managed to evade the clutches of the Black Knight and rescue Arthur.

Arthur winced as he stood, but he ignored the pain, "We need to keep moving. We've only bought ourselves a few hours. The Black Knight will not rest until he finds us."

In fact, the Black Knight was enraged. That scrawny little sorcerer had managed to escape him numerous times. The Knight had emerged from his forced slumber when that pestilent Merlin had jabbed him through the chink of his armor using his own dart contents.

_CRACK!_

Furious, the Black Knight punched the rocky cave wall so hard, his gauntlet created fresh cracks in the granite. He was breathing heavily, ready to kill. His dark eyes glittered behind his obsidian helmet.

It was shocking to him that Arthur's reputation was so well-known, but he had managed to detain the Prince easily. In fact, it was Arthur's sorcerer servant who was rather artful and resourceful. He had been the one protecting the Prince and his reputation. No wonder his master was so keen in including the young sorcerer in his ranks. That Merlin was powerful, even without his magic.

He could not fail his lord again. He needed to retrieve his two targets before they arrived to the safety of their kingdom. Merlin's magic was subdued due to his dart concoction. Now, it was time for another.

The Black Knight walked to his knapsack. He produced the various vials filled with colorful liquids and potions that would create any elixir. You see, he was a dangerous adversary and hunter. He could track anyone or anything. He had found Arthur and Merlin in less than a day! But, he was also notorious for his natural talent for his potent mixtures. He was to make one that would ensure his capture of the Prince and his servant.

"I am coming for you, sorcerer," the Black Knight growled to himself, smiling devilishly, "and I _will_ find you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaius trusted Merlin wholeheartedly. Though the boy lost his head ever so often, the old healer knew he was destined for greatness. Therefore, when Arthur and Merlin set off for their hunting expedition, Gaius thought nothing of it. Though he harbored the usual worry for his charge, being like a father to the boy, he was sure the two would return bountiful with meaty prey and taunting one another. However, when Arthur and Merlin failed to appear on the set date and time of their return, Gaius started to worry.

He had waited impatiently for a few more hours, watching as the sun hung lower in the sky. As his concern grew, Gaius tried to battle thought of Merlin of Arthur in danger. Merlin was smart and cunning, and he was exceptionally talented with his magic. _They will be alright, _he thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur and Merlin were trudging through the dense forest. The beating sun beamed down upon them. Sweat fell from their brows, both of them panting heavily.

Arthur's good arm was slung over Merlin's shoulder, his injured one still by his side. The Prince was leaning heavily on Merlin, but was determined to continue despite difficulties. Merlin knew that his injuries were weighing down upon him and elected to pause.

"No!" Arthur growled under his breath, frustrated, "We need to continue, we need to find the river."

"Arthur, you're bleeding!" Merlin eyed the redness seeping through the knight's armor.

At that, the Prince stopped. He rested against a tree as Merlin removed his gauntlet and arm piece to reexamine the wound. Arthur winced as Merlin carefully unwrapped the gauze holding the poultice. His complexion was pale, verging on ashen.

The wound was rather large, cutting from underarm to collar bone. It was a flesh wound, thankfully, but it was bleeding profusely. He could sense Arthur's underlying worry, knowing the severity of the wound needed to be treated properly, not by some healing berries Merlin found in the brush.

"Hunting expedition they said," Merlin muttered under his breath, "it'd be fun they said."

Arthur cracked a small smile, "Would've been nice if you hadn't scared away ever last prey in the forest."

"At least we'd of had something to eat," Merlin mocked playfully.

"How long have we been walking?" Arthur asked, trying to ignore the stinging pain of his wound as Merlin reapplied the ointment.

"Few hours I'd say," Merlin was concentrated on grinding the herbs.

"Do you think we've lost him?" Arthur asked, hesitant.

Merlin stopped, thinking to himself for a moment.

"No."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

An angry howl echoed through the rocky cave as the Black Knight jabbed himself in the vulnerable patch of skin along his neck. He kept the needles of the darts stuck within his veins for a few seconds more, ensuring the contents were emptied completely.

A burning sensation crawled across his skin and muscles as the elixirs took affect. His breathing deepened, his eyes narrowing with focus, a deep growling emanating from his chest with every breath.

"_I'm coming, sorcerer,_" he snarled.

The Black Knight slid his obsidian helmet back over his head, wielding his weapon dangerously, as he lunged into the forest to find his prey.


	6. Chapter 6

**I busted this chapter out today! Quick updates, woohoo!**

Merlin felt his eyes shoot open. He bolted upright, breathing heavily, "What?" he panted, "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep," Arthur mumbled under his breath, poking at a small fire with his good arm.

"And you let me?" Merlin said, outraged, "Arthur, this is no time to rest, we need to keep moving!"

"Merlin, you've barely slept in the last two days. You need it just as much as I do."

Merlin wanted to argue, but knew the Prince was correct. He was exhausted, even after waking up. Evening was approaching, meaning he had gotten a few hours of well-needed rest. Arthur was roasting some small nuts and roots over their meager fire. It was just a few glowing twigs, purposely keeping it small to prevent the smoke from alerting the Black Knight.

"Here," Arthur pushed some roots to him using his stick, "Eat."

Merlin chewed into the earthy roots, trying to swallow. He knew he needed sustenance, despite the unpleasant taste. Arthur, meanwhile, had an angry expression on his face. He had taken the chest piece of his armor off, just clad in his white undershirt that was stained red with blood. He was still pale and clammy, but his eyes were filled with a fire.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Arthur continued to poke at the flames angrily.

"Arthur," he persisted.

"I'm angry."

"Well, I can see that."

"I should have seen him coming."

"When? In the clearing? Arthur, you're hurt, you can't blame yourself-"

"No, by the river. When he first arrived."

"Oh," Merlin remembered when he was struck by the dart. A hand wandered to his neck, remembering the stinging pain.

"I was careless," Arthur said through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger, "I am a Knight of Camelot, the Future King! Yet, some rogue knight has made me useless," he scoffed, glaring at his injured arm.

Merlin looked down at his own hands. He was useless without his magic.

Arthur saw the look on his servant's face, "What?"

"Nothing," Merlin shook his head quickly.

Arthur gave him a look, Merlin sighed, "Alright. I...I know how you feel."

"You do...?"

Merlin wanted to open up, he wanted to confess to Arthur the secret he had been hiding for his entire life. But he couldn't.

He quickly changed the course of the conversation, "I should have noticed the dart as well."

Arthur shook his head, "Merlin, you're a servant with no combat training or experience. Nobody can blame you. Dare I say this Black Knight is skilled in his craft, but I have wielded a sword since I could lift one. There's no excuse for my recklessness."

"Recklessness! Arthur, you kept me alive!"

The Prince sighed, resigning, "But I should have-"

"Should have what? Gotten us both killed? Arthur, you fended off a dangerous adversary alone, protected me, and allowed us both to escape."

"I suppose…"

Merlin looked at the earthy food on the fire, "You're not going to eat your root?"

Arthur cracked a smile.

"Excellent source of fiber, I hear," Merlin jested.

"You need it more than I," Arthur tossed the cooked root to Merlin, "you're all skin and bones."

"Maybe you're right," Merlin smiled, "you get some rest, it's too late to travel now."

Arthur nodded, "Just a few hours. Wake me if you need."

A darkness crossed Arthur's face after he uttered the sentence. He was so used to being the protector, but knew he was in no physical condition to tackle the Black Knight if he appeared. Merlin was the prime defender of them. It was a responsibility he wasn't familiar with without his magic. Merlin had saved them plenty of times before, but never powerless. This was something completely new to him, something he didn't want to put to the test.

In no time, Arthur was asleep. He looked disturbed, in pain. Merlin had no way to dull the effect of his wounds, feeling guilty for not being able to help his friend. He slowly unwrapped the gauze, biting his cheek as he saw the irritated wound. Merlin carefully rinsed it and reapplied the poultice. Arthur winced and flinched, but didn't awaken much to Merlin's relief.

His skin was turning grey, a cold sweat broke out. It was the early signs of infection. Merlin cursed under his breath. Without the proper materials to treat Arthur's wound and all the walking and sweating of their journey were detrimental to the wound's condition.

Merlin looked down at his hands and attempted a simple spell to move a small pebble. It was something he had been able to do since he was a child, one of the very first of his magical abilities.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, the pebble wouldn't move. He sighed with disappointment, frustrated and scared given the condition of his magic. Was he ever going to regain his powers? How was he going to fulfill his destiny?

Merlin took the time to prepare for the remainder of their journey. He plucked two large leaves from a nearby tree. In one he wrapped the rest of their roots and nuts for them to eat in case they couldn't stop. He picked more herbs and wrapped them in the other to use as ingredients for future poultices for Arthur's wound. Then, he fashioned a sling from vines and leaves to keep Arthur's arm elevated. The less motion and more stability would keep from disturbing the wound. It was all he could do for now with the supplies he had. Merlin would have to wield their weapons and fight if need be, given that the injured arm was Arthur's sword arm.

As dawn approached, Merlin shook Arthur awake. It took some time to rouse the Prince who seemed confused and foggy. The beginnings of a fever were coming about, the first signs of infection.

Again, Merlin slung Arthur's good arm over his shoulder as they trudged forward. The Prince seemed groggy and out of it.

"Arthur," Merlin tried to rouse him, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he said shakily.

Merlin knew they needed to gain ground, but he wanted nothing more than to allow his friend to rest. However, they had a dangerous mercenary on their trail. The sooner they reached the river and were able to navigate their way, the better.

As the hours flew by and the sun rose higher, Merlin felt like his legs were about to fall off. Pain sparked with every step, the soles of his feet were bleeding as he trudged with the full weight of Arthur on him.

At this point, Arthur was listlessly stumbling through the forest. It was only because of Merlin he was still standing upright. He was leaning forward, his weight pulling him to the ground. Every few minutes, Merlin would call his name to wake him. The Prince would briefly open his eyes and release a small groan, the only indication he was still alive.

After his breaths started becoming gasps, Merlin decided to stop. He carefully lay Arthur on the ground. The Prince didn't even register they had stopped. His fever had taken hold. Merlin didn't want to unwrap the gauze again, but knew that the wound needed to breath. He carefully lifted the wrappings, gaining a wince from Arthur, but otherwise its condition seemed the same. The skin surrounding the cut was still red and irritated. Merlin wiped the sweat from his brow and proceeded to clean the wound. In the silence of the forest, Merlin spoke to himself.

"You're going to be alright, Arthur," he said, shoulders heavy, "we're almost to the river."

Merlin was sure they were nearing the riverbed. The forest was becoming more dense and lush, the trees less sparse as a source of water allowed for the greenery to grow much fuller. These were signs that Gaius had taught him for situations exactly like this. Because Arthur was a target for people of evil intent, Merlin needed to know how to survive so Arthur could fulfill his great destiny.

Merlin shook a feverish Arthur awake to eat some of the roots he packaged.

"I'm fine, Merlin," Arthur waved him away, "I'll be okay...I just need a little bit of rest."

Now that Merlin had recovered slightly, he was itching to keep moving. They weren't making time as fast as he'd like and they already had a small lead ahead of the Black Knight. Merlin managed to make Arthur eat some of the roots and had him sit upright.

Every few seconds, Arthur's eyes would slide closed but Merlin kept him awake. Once the Prince regain full consciousness, he was ready to continue. They took up their usual positions and continued on. Arthur tried to help Merlin, calling out any objects in the way that might hinder Merlin.

"Branch," Arthur said in a croaking voice. Merlin ducked to avoid the low-hanging bough.

"Thank you," he mumbled under his breath.

"Merlin," the Prince sighed, "I...thank you."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

"Don't worry. If I need you, I'll use you as a human shield," he chuckled under his breath.

Arthur smiled, "Then who'd boss you around when we return to Camelot?"

"I think I'll survive."

"Rock," Arthur called out.

Merlin dodged a large, craggly rock that he would've surely tripped over.

"You know, you're doing a rather fine job," Arthur continued.

"Such little faith!"

"Merlin, I wouldn't exactly label you as 'coordinated'. Based on your stellar performance during our hunt, I'd have thought you would've killed us both by now."

"Once we get you to Gaius and you're arm gets better, I'll kill you myself for taking me on this bloody hunting trip."

Arthur laughed, "I'll allow it."

Just as Merlin opened his mouth to deliver another quip, Arthur's eyes widened.

"Sword!"

"What?" Merlin asked, confused at the sudden alarm.

Arthur reached out with his injured arm, breaking Merlin's makeshift sling, and pulled them both to the ground. Merlin and Arthur tumbled to the floor, caught in the dirt and rocks, as an obsidian sword slashed right above them where their heads were just seconds before.

Arthur rolled to his side, dragging Merlin with him as the sword veered direction and sliced downwards towards them.

The Prince cried out in pain, holding his injured limb as both maneuvers injured his wound further. Now, Merlin had gathered his senses.

He grabbed Arthur by the good arm and ran with him towards the trees. He placed Arthur farther away, trying to keep him away from the fight.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, eyes filled with alarm, "You can't fight him alone! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" he shouted, "Show yourself, you coward! Face me like a true knight!"

Like a shadow, the Black Knight materialized from the dense leaves. His glinting black helmet sent a shiver down Merlin's spine. He was powerless and weaponless against this foe.

The Black Knight seemed different. His breaths were deep, almost animalistic. Each lungful of air was like a throaty growl. He seemed almost inhuman.

"Merlin!" Arthur kept calling, trying to get to his feet. His feverish, weak body stumbled and fell again.

"What are you?" Merlin stood tall.

The Black Knight wielded his sword.

"If you truly want to fight, you must fight with honor," Merlin gulped, "you are a knight after all. Your opponent must be given a sword for the duel."

After a few moments of deliberation, the Black Knight pulled Arthur's sword from the sheath in his belt. He threw it at Merlin's feet, where it landed heavily. Merlin held the saber in both hands. It felt unnatural and uncomfortable in his hands.

"Merlin, don't!"

"I'm ready," Merlin faced the Black Knight.

Quick as lightning, the Black Knight struck the second sentence finished from his lips. Lithe as a panther, he struck the tree right behind Merlin. The tips of Merlin's hair were chopped off by the heavy strike as he ducked. He rolled, the sword hindering his movement. He didn't know how to maneuver correctly.

"To the left!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin obeyed, just missing a strike.

"Swing to the right!"

He followed orders again. His metal struck the Black Knight's sword with a clang!

Every one of Arthur's orders, Merlin obeyed. He parried, he struck, he dodged, he swung. And he was managing to stay alive miraculously. He had observed enough of Arthur's sword practice to know the correct movements. Though he wasn't practiced, he had the skill of a remarkable swordsman commanding his strikes.

Though, he was growing tired. His arms were burning and heavy. Calluses were forming along his palms, The Black Knight was fighting like a fiend, almost inhuman. His senses seemed unnaturally honed and alert.

I need to end this, Merlin thought, I can't go on.

He didn't have his magic, but he had his brains. Merlin started maneuvering his movements so that he was leading the Black Knight back towards Arthur. There was a large log that was barely hanging on by thick vines. If those vines gave away, the log would roll down the sloped hill. He was only a few feet away, Arthur too.

"Arthur!" he shouted, blocking a strike, "To the log!"

Thankfully, the Prince saw the log and understood. He leapt towards it, leaping inside the circular opening as Merlin threw a pile of dirt towards the knight's helmet and mouth grate. The Black Knight stumbled slightly, surprised, as Merlin jumped towards the log. Sword in hand, Merlin struck at the vines holding the log in place. The wood creaked and swayed as the vines snapped with the increasing weight. Merlin followed Arthur inside the opening as the Black Knight howled with rage, racing after them as the log gave way and they tumbled down deeper into the forest.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

"I seek an audience with the King," Gaius bowed his head, addressing the guards standing at the entrance of King Uther's royal courtroom.

They were familiar with Gaius, he was a longtime and loyal member of Uther's court. They stepped aside, allowing the healer to enter.

As the doors clanged shut behind him, Gaius bowed out of respect in the presence of his king.

"Sire," he said cordially.

"Gaius," came the hearty reply. Uther waved off his servant, greeting his court member cheerily, "What has brought you here? We are preparing the festivities for today's celebration!"

"Yes, my King, my issue regards this matter."

Uther's brows furrowed, "Oh?"

"Sire, Arthur and Merlin were supposed to return from their hunting expedition this morning, but they have not yet returned."

"Have you received any distressing news regarding their expedition from neighboring territories?"

Gaius wrung his hands, "Well...no, I suppose not. I just have a strong inclination that they both face a grave danger."

"Oh, Gaius!" the King laughed, "you've grown worrisome in your age. I assure you that my son is perfectly fine. He has a large responsibility on his shoulders regarding this feast. We are meant to celebrate the solstice, he is tasked with bringing the best game in the land."

"But, sire, can you not task a few knights to ride out and search for them?"

"With Arthur away, the knights bear the burden of his absence. They cannot abandon their duties to leave their posts based on a mere whim."

Gaius sighed, conceding to Uther. Perhaps Gaius was overexaggerating.

"Of course, sire," Gaius bowed again, preparing to leave, "thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin groaned, allowing himself a moment to lie there motionless before urgency dawned upon him. He opened his eyes to be greeted by bark. The inside of the log.

"Arthur…" his own voice sounded distant to him. He shook his head, trying to regain his bearings, before calling again, "Arthur!"

"Merlin, come on!"

Arthur's voice sounded farther away. He was out of the log. Merlin scrambled out of the crawl space, his head turning. His swimming vision caught sight of a large hill they just rolled down.

"Merlin!" he ran straight into Arthur, who also was clumsily searching for him.

"Are you alright!?" the sorcerer asked, panting.

Arthur didn't answer. Merlin didn't blame him. He was holding his injured arm protectively, fear etched on his face.

"Where are we?" Merlin looked around. His heart was pounding. They just rolled down roughly through a thick forest packed with bushes and trees. He was sure he was in pain, but his adrenaline was too high to register it currently. Now, it was fight or flight. They needed to flee, "We need to continue, we only have a few moments before-"

Merlin stopped when he saw a darkness cross Arthur. The Prince's eyes were trained on the hill behind them. Merlin turned around slowly, cold dread spreading through him.

His eyes saw something they couldn't believe. The hill that Merlin and Arthur rolled down was steep and long. Just at the very top of the cliff, they saw the Black Knight peeking over the edge. His obsidian sword was pointed straight towards them.

"Run," Merlin ordered darkly.

"What? He can't reach us down here. It'll take him hours before he climbs down," Arthur responded.

The Black Knight disappeared from the edge.

"Arthur. Run."

"Merlin, there is no way that-"

_BOOM!_

The Black Knight leapt from the edge of the cliff, plunging straight down. Arthur and Merlin both gasped. It was a steep, dangerous plunge that would surely break legs if not kill the knight upon impact.

The Black Knight's silhouette blotted the sun as he came soaring down and landed on both legs halfway down the cliff.

"Run!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur didn't question it this time. Both knight and servant went scrambling through the forest as the Black Knight bounded down the remainder of the steep slope in two more jumps. His metal boots slammed against the dirt, shaking the trees around his impact.

The trees around Merlin were a blur, he was sprinting. He could sense Arthur slightly behind him. The Prince was battling an injury and the beginnings of infection, yet he was still fighting.

They heard heavy thumps behind them. Footsteps. It sounded like boulders were hitting the forest floor. They could feel the vibrations with every step.

"He's right behind us!" Arthur shouted, "Keep going!"

Merlin kept plowing through the trees. They were running recklessly, not knowing what direction was straight. Leaves and branches whacked him from every angle, his eyes were watering, his lungs were gasping.

"How do we stop him!?" Merlin shouted, "We can't run forever, he's gaining on us!"

"Look!" Arthur pointed forward.

Merlin spotted it. The path they were running across was ending. A thundering sound was growing. A cool mist was spraying over them. Merlin looked to his left and saw rushing water.

"The river!" he shouted.

"No!" Arthur added, "A waterfall!"

Merlin saw the edge of the path and how it crested over. The thundering sound was deafening. It was the sound of thousands of gallons of river water hurtling over the edge. The Black Knight wasn't slowing. He was determined to catch them. Merln dared a glance at Arthur and saw there was determination etched into his face. He was prepared to jump over the edge. In fact, it was the only option they had left.

"We're going!" Arthur shouted, voice strong, "Jump!"

As Merlin and Arthur reached the edge, Merlin wielded Arthur's sword which he carried down with him from his earlier duel with the Black Knight.

Just as they reached the final step of the path, Merlin dug his heel in the dirt and turned around, sword raised.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, eyes wide, "What are you doing!?"

Merlin felt a new power surge through him, an innate power that wasn't a result of his magic. He wielded the sword, point raised and in the exact direction of the knight. The Black Knight was bounding towards them, he did not yet know or care to acknowledge the presence of the cliff edge leading into the waterfall.

"Here he comes," Merlin spoke to himself.

Arthur was calling him, "Merlin, come on!"

The Black Knight tore through the trees like a raging bull.

The moment the mercenary saw Merlin and his sword, he tried to stop. Yet, he was moving too fast and there was too little ground to allow his halt. Merlin raced forward, feeling no fear, sword at the ready.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled again.

_SHINK!_

The tip of Arthur's sword dug into the black armor of the Knight's chestpiece. He bellowed like a wounded dragon, as Merlin pulled the sword out. The Black Knight was wounded. It fell to one knee, pulling out its own sword to defend itself.

Merlin retreated fast as a hare. He saw Arthur gazing at him in full shock, but there was no time to discuss.

"Jump!" he shouted. Arthur snapped out of his stupor and followed Merlin over the edge into the water below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Black Knight groaned and growled with pain. His fingertips came away wet with blood from his fresh wound. The serum of the darts he injected were wearing off. His superhuman strength was fading. The Knight felt his vision blurring as he continuously lost blood.

_You have a mission. You will fulfill it. _

The Black Knight reached into the knapsack at his belt. He pulled out a long dart engraved with the black writing of witchcraft. He plunged the dart needle into his fresh wound, roaring with pain as the elixir stung his veins.

He felt a new energy surge through him, a dark energy. His veins ran black with the toxin, but he felt alive and more powerful than ever before.

"_Yes!"_ he snarled, amazed at this newfound energy.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**

The Black Knight stared at the cliff's edge with malice as he ran towards the end of the path and jumped over after Merlin and the Prince.


	8. Chapter 8

**I managed to finish the next chapter today, as well! So here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

Merlin coughed, water spewing from his mouth as he breathed deep lungfuls of air. He was lying on his back on a dirt shore, sopping wet. Merlin rolled onto his side, trying to gather himself. The thundering noise of the waterfall had receded to a slight trickle. He looked around him, seeing that the river was flowing in front of him and he was surrounded by trees and foliage.

Last he remembered, he jumped over the edge with Arthur and crashed into the murky water below. Upon impact, he remembered a flurry of bubbles and harsh waves throwing him downstream.

_Arthur._

Immediately, he felt worry spike through him? Where was the Prince? Merlin scrambled to his feet.

"Ah!" he shouted in surprised pain. He felt a sharp sensation from his abdomen. Merlin lifted his shirt to see a bright red gash along his side. His fingers came away wet with blood. It wasn't a deep wound, it was surface. He probably scratched himself along a rock when he was in the churning river. He would have to deal with it later. Arthur needed him.

"Arthur!" he shouted, patrolling the shore, "Arthur! Where are you?"

"Here," he heard a mumbling reply.

Night had nearly set in. It was late afternoon when they jumped. He was unconscious on the shore for hours, no idea how downstream they were taken. He neared Arthur's voice. The knight was farther down the shore, trying to haul himself out of the water.

Merlin assisted him, both of them trudging out of the river, soaking wet.

They both rested against a tree, breathing hard and drained.

"Merlin," Arthur said in between breaths, "I don't think...we can go on ...much longer…."

He eyed the blood seeping through his servant's shirt. They each had cuts and bruises along their bodies. Even more concerning was that Arthur's wound had worsened over the last day due to all of their activity. The running, jumping, the fighting - all of it had beaten and battered them.

Merlin disregarded Arthur's comment, "At least we found the river. All we need to do is follow it to Camelot."

Arthur didn't respond.

"We can travel on the water now. I can fashion a raft. It'll erase our tracks and hasten the journey."

"Merlin."

"What?"

"We're both exhausted and injured," he again eyed Merlin's flesh wound, "and I don't think the Black Knight is finished with us yet."

"You can't be serious, I drove a sword straight through his heart."

"I just have a feeling."

"Arthur, you cannot just give up."

"But-"

"But, nothing!" Merlin raised his voice determinedly, "You are Prince Arthur, the Future King!"

"I cannot defend us, Merlin, you have been instrumental in keeping us alive this far. I only burden you more. Leave me behind and save yourself. Sail back to Camelot."

"You cannot possibly think that I will leave you here. Arthur, we will both return to Camelot. We will both survive."

Arthur seemed unconvinced.

Merlin took a deep breath, "Would you ever leave me behind if the situation was reversed?"

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes, voice strong, "Never."

"Then you cannot expect me to do the same."

That seemed to hit him. Merlin wasn't used to being the moral booster of the duo. Arthur was perpetually filled with confidence and determination in him even when faced with the gravest danger. That's what made him such a fierce and admirable warrior. Yet, now that his sword arm was injured and he couldn't fight, it was as if someone had stripped him of his identity. On the contrary, Merlin, who always believed his magic was what made him special, was beginning to realize that he was much more than a scrawny servant with the revered powers. He was beginning to rely on them less and less, in fact he hadn't even thought of any spells in the last day. Merlin was using his own knowledge and resources to keep them alive. In some sick, twisted way he actually was slightly grateful for the experience.

Yet, he'd be even more grateful if they made it to Camelot alive.

Arthur's chilling comment that he believed the Black Knight was still alive had stuck with him. It had reinstalled a sense of urgency within him. First, he needed to treat Arthur's wound. He picked some of the nearby herbs, recreating a temporary poultice to apply to it. Arthur winced, but didn't protest. The wound had begun healing itself, but now it was completely torn due to all the fighting and movement. Thankfully, the dip in the river had somewhat cleaned the wound and made Arthur's skin tender enough for Merlin to apply the poultice and wrap it tightly. He fashioned another sling, slipping it over Arthur's neck.

Arthur, meanwhile, had picked berries from nearby. It was enough for both starving men to stave off the worst of their hunger, but their stomachs still grumbled.

"What I'd give for a warm dinner and nice bed," Merlin sighed.

"I think I'd give _you_ up for just a piece of bread," Arthur smiled.

Merlin raised his brow, "Oh, so now you're in a cheeky mood?"

"What can I say? A few berries can do a man good."

"How's your arm?"

"Better," he knew Arthur was lying, but he appreciated the new motivation within him. Perhaps Arthur would also learn the same lesson as Merlin. That they didn't need their best abilities to be great.

"You still feel feverish?"

"After a good swim, I think it's gotten more manageable."

Merlin laughed.

"How about that raft?" Arthur proposed.

Merlin felt concerned, "With your arm-"

"My arm will be fine once we make the raft and get to Gaius. We need to continue, even if it means working by night," Arthur glanced up at the moon.

Merlin was exhausted, but knew he was right, "Okay. I'll find some flat twigs and bark. You look for thick vines so we can tie them together."

"Wait," Arthur looked around the dark atmosphere, the churning black waves seemed ominous, "meet back here in 5 minutes. If one is gone longer than that, we go searching. We cannot afford to be lost or ambushed this late. Whether it be by a dangerous mercenary or some wild animal."

"Good thinking," Merlin was thankful Arthur was resuming some of his original personality.

Merlin dashed into the woods, collecting bark and flat pieces of wood to make up the body of the raft. After five minutes, he returned to their camp, relieved to see Arthur there too. Arthur had picked long pieces of thick, sturdy vine. He also collected pieces of driftwood. They worked in the moonlight, piecing together their raft to return to Camelot.

They didn't speak much, both of them on high alert for any unwanted presences that might sneak up on them in the night.

"How's your side?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence as they were halfway through their build.

"Oh," Merlin forgot about his wound, but the pain was intensifying. He had managed to create a small salve and placed a large leaf over it to keep it clean, "fine."

"You should rest."

"And you."

"Merlin," Arthur stopped taking a breath, "I have to ask. At the cliff edge, what made you stop and face the Knight."

Merlin knew it was unlike his character. He had never done something so brash and dangerous.

Arthur continued slowly, "Why didn't you just kill him?"

A darkness fell upon him, something unfamiliar to him but something he did not want to experience.

"Arthur, I...I cannot kill a man. No matter how terrible. It's not within me."

"Merlin, this man is evil. He wants to kill _us_," Arthur argued, "if it were me, I would've driven the knife straight through his black heart."

"But that is you, Arthur, not me. I'm a healer," he thought of Gaius and his teachings. He also thought of the disappointment on Gaius' face if he learned that he had resorted to taking a man's life. His purpose was to help, not maim. He used his powers to assist him, but never for something so wicked. If so, what made him any better than the Black Knight?

"You have wielded a sword since you could carry one," Merlin continued, "as for me, I prefer to stray from violence."

Arthur sighed, not understanding but conceding. He and Merlin were not cut from the same cloth. Their ideals, their teachings were different from youth. Arthur would not have hesitated from killing the Black Knight. It was within him, he was a warrior. Merlin was not. Perhaps that's what solidified their friendship. Merlin was his opposite, and that's what Arthur liked. He challenged his methods, questioned his judgement. For so long Arthur dealt with sniveling servants at his every beck and call. Merlin was different in that he upheld his own persona no matter who faced him. To kill a man is a great burden. Merlin had never performed the deed. To force him to do so would be cruel.

"Right," Arthur nodded, "but I thank you for your bravery when facing him. You know you're full of surprises."

"I'm surprised myself actually," Merlin laughed nervously, "Me facing a deadly knight at the edge of a cliff, hovering above a waterfall, and wielding Prince Arthur's sword. I can already imagine the legends they'll tell about me."

"Oh, please," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, did you notice anything about the Black Knight?"

"You mean other than his supernatural strength and agility?"

Merlin nodded, pale, "I have no explanation for it. He seem inhuman."

"Perhaps he is. Perhaps he is using magic."

"Or the darts!" Merlin shot up, the answer clear, "that must be it!"

"You think he's administering some potion to give himself enhanced abilities?"

"Think about it! He's been using darts all along, why wouldn't he? Besides, when I made that dart in the cave he had all kinds of bottles of elixirs."

"That is what must make him so deadly," Arthur nodded, "he's strengthening himself. Merlin, that might also mean that my suspicions are correct and that you're sword wound may not incapacitated him."

"I'm afraid you're right….," Merlin felt a shiver go through him, "let's finish the raft. We need to set sail as soon as we can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Black Knight smiled, lurking in the black waves of the river. He had been listening to the quiet conversation of Merlin and Arthur. They were not aware of his presence, as the churning waves of the river and the darkness obscured him.

He was preparing to attack when he heard the sorcerer mention Camelot. Oh, Camelot. The great and sordid kingdom revered by many.

Though his task was to retrieve the knight and the sorcerer, a new idea popped into his head. What about King Uther's head?

Why, he would bring Camelot to its knees! He could be ruler of the kingdom!  
At last, a role worthy of his abilities. He was bigger, stronger, and faster than them all now. His potions were working miracles, he would have Prince Arthur and his precious knights at his fingertips.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**

_Build your raft, _The Black Knight thought as he smiled to himself, _lead me to your beloved Camelot._


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next installment! Probably not as exciting as the others as this is more of a filler chapter to keep the story continuity, but enjoy all the same!**

"Gaius?" the aging healer heard his name being called from the doorway.

"Come in," he ushered his guests inside.

Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan entered his dwelling.

"Gaius, is everything alright?" Elyan asked, concerned.

Gaius was popular among the court and in Camelot. He was kind, patient, and compassionate. Therefore, when he sent for an urgent message to the knights, they immediately responded.

Gaius began, "Have you received any word from Arthur or Merlin?"

Immediately, their expressions darkened. The feast was approaching, evening taking place of the day. Arthur and Merlin were supposed to return that morning. Uther failed to listen to his worrisome claims, so he had to resort to another avenue.

"No," Gwaine said, head bowed, "we have all grown concerned."

"We need to allocate a search party," Percival intervened.

"I have already attempted to speak to King Uther about it," he sighed, "but he will not see reason."

"Then we must go," Leon looked up, chin held high.

"But King Uther-" Elyan started.

"He's right," Gwaine's jaw was set, "It is our duty to Arthur and Merlin to ensure their safety. Let us ride out and find them."

Both Percival and Elyan agreed. Gaius felt the tightness in his chest release slightly at the prospect that these four trained knights were to venture into the forest looking for Arthur and Merlin.

"I thank you all," Gaius bowed his head, "you must go immediately, I fear danger has struck them."

"I believe they traveled to the Northern Camelot forests for their hunting expedition," Elyan said, "we have a heading."

"I'll prepare the horses," Percival stepped out of the dwelling.

"Do not fear, Gaius," Leon placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will find them and bring them home."

"Good," Gaius tried to put up a smile, "and may the heavens watch over you all."

Four brave knights galloped out of Camelot's gates minutes later. The powerful pounding of the horses' hooves rocked the cobblestone streets as they sped out of the kingdom gates to find Merlin and Arthur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I think it's sufficient to float," Merlin commented, admiring their good work. Arthur and he stepped back, observing their small but suitable raft.

Arthur had a proud smile on his face.

"Don't look too proud of yourself," Merlin joked.

"Let us set sail," the Prince said, "we need to gain ground."

Dawn was approaching. Uther's feast had already passed, and, with the absence of Prince Arthur, surely a disaster. He wondered if his father had mobilized the knights to search for them. Shame ran through him as he looked at his injured arm still in Merlin's leaf sling. How could he claim to be leader of the Knights and the future King in this state?

Merlin interrupted his thoughts as he pushed the raft towards the river's edge. He waded to his knees, pulling the raft with him. He balanced onto it, and, miraculously, it took his weight and floated. Merlin shouted in triumph as Arthur joined him.

"Brilliant!" Merlin yelled with joy.

Arthur and Merlin crouched on their raft, slowly paddling with their hands along the current. Thankfully, the current did most of the sailing as they followed it downstream. The raft allowed them to travel rather comfortably and much quicker than walking.

They didn't realize they had a follower traveling behind them.

"We've been searching all night!" Gwaine shouted, frustrated, as he thrust his sword into the dirt. Elyan, Percival, and Leon surrounded him, sharing his disappointment.

Gaius had entrusted them to find and bring Arthur and Merlin back safely. Yet, they had been scouring the forest for hours, lasting the whole night, with no avail. There was no sign of the Prince and his servant.

They were all panting and breathing hard. The four knights decided to retire for the knight and resume their search in the early morning once they recharged themselves. As Percival started a fire and Gwaine and Leon tended the horses, Elyan noticed something shining catch his eye.

He drew his sword, curious but wary, as he ventured into the forest. After a few moments, he found the source of the shine.

An empty, metal dart capsule lay in a pile of grass. The ebbing sunlight must've caused the glow. Elyan picked up the dart, examining it between his fingers.

"Elyan!" Leon called, "Where are you?"

"Leon, come look!"

The knight followed his voice and appeared a few seconds later. He saw the object Elyan was holding.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Elyan pondered, "It appears to be some dart capsule. But the source of such an object in these woods are beyond me."

Leon's face darkened, "I fear it holds some significant meaning."

"You think it has something to do with Arthur and Merlin?"

"Think about it. The disappearance and lack of communication from them is unexplainable. And here before us," he gestured to the dart, "is the unexplained. It could be something to note."

Elyan nodded, pocketing the dart, "We will keep our eyes open and fresh come morning."

They returned to their camp, still piecing together the beginnings of their puzzle.

As morning approached, the knights quickly packed up their camp and were on the move again. All of them were determined to find their friends.

"Did Uther postpone the solstice feast?" Percival asked.

"Without Arthur's presence, I'm sure," Gwaine spoke quietly, "I hope they're alright."

"They will be," Leon assured, but he himself was doubtful.

"Look!" Suddenly, Elyan went galloping forward on his horse. The others followed urgently.

Elyan dismounted and crouched, shuffling through the grass and weeds.

"What is it?" Percival pressed.

He held up another empty metal dart capsule. Leon's eyes widened at the find, his theory validated.

"We are dealing with something very strange," Elyan concluded, "but one thing is for certain: Arthur and Merlin are in trouble."

The knights rode on, reinvigorated at the prospect of foul play regarding the disappearance of their friends. As the sun rose higher into the sky along their route, the knights saw more of dart capsules and signs of scuffles in nearby clearings.

"We can't be far," Gwaine announced, "let us continue."

After another few hours of riding, they reached the edge of a large steep hill.

"My goodness," Leon huffed, "careful not to fall over the edge," he warned the others.

"Strange," Percival narrowed his eyes, "I see something down there."

"What?" Gwaine questioned, trying to squint at the bottom of the cliff.

"I will go," Leon dismounted from his horse, "Elyan, bring me the rope."

The knights all set into motion. Elyan produced the rope from their supplies, tightening it securely around Leon's armor. They tied the other end to a strong tree trunk, all of them holding the cord for good measure. Slowly, Leon began to descend the cliff. It took him a while, but by the time he reached the bottom he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"What do you see down there!" Gwaine called from above, his voice echoing.

Leon walked over to where Percival spotted something. There was a large, hollow log. It was scratched and scuffed from the outside and seemed to unnaturally lie on the empty, dirt path. Leon looked from the log to the top of the cliff.

"Strange," he muttered to himself. Then, he saw what Percival had spotted.

It was a piece of red fabric. He picked it up between his gloved hands. It was a patch of cloth from Merlin's shirt. He wore the same, distinct cloth meant for servants of the castle. They had been here!

"Merlin and Arthur were here!" Leon called to the others, "They were down here not too long ago! This cloth seems fresh, we must follow their path!"

As the others understood his message they climbed down using the same rope Leon used. The knight tied the rope around another strong tree as the remainder of the knights descended.

"We were forced to leave the horses at the top of the cliff," Elyan dipped his head, frustrated, "It will take us twice as long to travel by foot."

"There was no way to bring them down here without endangering them," Percival sighed, "let us continue, we have no time to waste."

"I believe they headed East," Leon said, "that directs towards the Avalon River."

"The one that flows to Camelot?" Gwaine asked.

"Precisely," Leon nodded.

"Then let us go."

The four knights began their trek to Merlin and Arthur, unaware of the danger lurking ahead of them.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An eventful, penultimate chapter, enjoy! **

Arthur didn't realize he had dozed off on the raft, but he awakened to the sun beating down upon them. Thankfully, the river spray kept them both cool.

"Merlin?" Arthur groaned, sitting up slowly, minding his arm.

"Afternoon," his servant replied, staring at the horizon.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, "Just hoping this path leads us back to Camelot."

"It should. Father always told me, even when I was a boy, that if I were lost in the woods that I should follow the river home."

They were silent for a while, just listening to the sound of the waves.

"How's your arm?" Merlin asked, "I applied more poultice while you slept."

"Better," he responded, "I can manage the pain, though I believe your poultice has fended off the infection. I no longer feel feverish."

"Good," Merlin nodded, relieved, "we'll get you to Gaius and he'll heal you right up."

They sat in silence again.

"It's rather peaceful," Merlin commented, observing the nature.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "if one good thing came out of this hunting expedition is that this view is exceptional."

"The one good thing?"

"Merlin, you can't seriously think that anything else has been good these last few days."

"I would disagree."

"What?!"

"I'd say I have learned a lot about myself throughout this experience. And a lot about you as well."

"Enlighten me."

"Arthur, you're prized possession is your sword arm. It's a symbol of your strength and power and future rite as King of Camelot. But look! You've injured it yet you've still managed to thwart the Black Knight at every turn. I believe that is a feat worthy of praise."

Arthur dwelled on the thought for a moment before speaking, "I will say that you haven't been your complete bumbling self throughout this expedition."

"Oh, really? And how much did it pain you to say that?" Merlin laughed.

"Don't push your luck," Arthur smiled, "regardless, Merlin, you've proven yourself a rather brave, resourceful warrior."

"Thank you, Arthur."

The kind sentiment didn't last for long, as Arthur's eyes widened in excitement, "Look!"

Merlin's head turned towards the horizon, "Finally! We've reached Camelot!"

Both Merlin and Arthur hooted and cheered as their long, arduous journey was coming to an end. They'd finally be able to treat Arthur's injured arm, Gaius would help Merlin get his magic back, and return to normal life.

_Just a bit longer, Merlin,_ he thought to himself, _you're almost home._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here!" Percival called the trailing knights, "Come quick!"

The others ushered around him as they observed a small clearing on the river shore. After trekking for another few hours, the knights had finally caught ground. They had been able to make the distance much faster than Merlin carrying an injured Arthur and being forced to stop and rest often. The four knights were fully well, energized, and determined. They had scaled the side of the waterfall that Merlin and Arthur hurtled down, and they had followed the side of river for miles.

They were all sweating and panting, but all still had their determination pushing them forward.

"What's this?" Leon asked, "Pieces of driftwood and vine?"

In fact, they had stumbled upon the site that Merlin and Arthur created their raft.

"Do you think they were here?" Gwaine inquired.

"It's our only lead," Elyan nodded, "and this river leads back to Camelot."

"I believe they're using the river as their navigator back to the kingdom," Percival said, "without a compass or knowledge of their location, this is the easiest path to use to return."

"Then that's good news," Gwaine spoke, "they're on the right track."

Leon's face darkened, "That could mean they're also leading something back to Camelot."

None of them spoke for a moment, allowing the thought to sink in.

"Then let us follow," Elyan sighed, all of them starting their trek again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here!" Merlin paddled with his hands to the shore. Arthur tried helping him by padding with his one good hand. They slowly directed themselves to the shore.

Arthur was laughing with relief, "We're here! I know this forest!"

"We're close to Camelot," Merlin's smile was from ear to ear.

"Come on," Arthur felt reinvigorated. They left their raft at the shore and resumed their walking. Arthur slung his arm over Merlin's shoulder as they hobbled along. Both were dirty, exhausted, and panting, but felt a new light in their eyes as home was nearby.

Camelot's steeples towered over the trees in the distance.

"I imagine it's only a few miles away-"

_THUD!_

Merlin crumpled to the floor. Pain erupted in his skull.

Arthur stumbled when Merlin lost his balance, but managed to gain his footing.

He turned around, eyes filled with horror, as a towering black figure glowered down at them.

It was the Black Knight, but he seemed inhuman. He was eight feet tall, his muscles were bulging his obsidian armor apart, his sword was raised, he was dripping wet, and blood dripped from beneath his armor at the wound Merlin inflicted.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, running to protect him.

With a swat of his hand, the Black Knight collided with Arthur. The Prince went flying across the ground. His chest stung painfully, but he breathed heavily, trying to ignore the flaring pain in his abdomen.

The Black Knight towered over Merlin, who was trying to crawl away. He was still bleary and dazed, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead.

Arthur knew his sword arm was useless, but he needed to think of something fast. He saw a fallen branch beside him. He heaved it up with his good arm and threw it, colliding with the point of the sword so it jerked away from Merlin's body and stuck into the dirt beside him to the hilt.

"Merlin, run!" Arthur called again. Thankfully, his servant had found his footing and was starting to make an escape.

The Black Knight roared, full of rage, and removed his sword from the dirt. Merlin ran to Arthur's side, both of them tearing through the trees at a sprint. The chase was not over yet.

"I thought we'd lost him!" Arthur shouted, "How did he find us!?"

"He must have followed us!" Merlin's eyes were filled with panic, "We must have led him straight to Camelot!"

"He cannot reach Camelot! If he does, he'd tear us apart! That thing is a monster, it's not human!"

"It must be the darts! He's injected himself with all kinds of magical enhancement potions!"

"Then how do we stop him!? He must have a weakness!"

Possibilities ran through Merlin's head. His magic was no help. He could call upon the dragon, but that would expose himself and he also would not be able to. His dragonlord abilities were one in the same with his magic. We didn't have the power within him because his magic was still subdued. He needed to think practically again. They'd tried injuring him, they'd tried tricking him, they'd tried distancing themselves from him by jumping off a cliff, but this monster was a mercenary. He was adamant upon catching his prey, and they had no chance while he was still in this form.

"His chink in the armor!" Merlin had an idea formulating, "I managed to incapacitate him when I used a dart that disarmed him! If I can create another serum that can reverse all the effects and we inject him in the chink, then we can get him back to human form!"

"Then it will be two against one, the odds will be even!" Arthur nodded, "And he's injured, we will have the advantage!"

"He keeps the potions in the knapsack at his belt! You distract him, and I'll retrieve it!" Merlin gave Arthur his sword.

Arthur warily grabbed the hilt in his weaker hand. He didn't look scornfully at his dominant, sword-fighting hand. It was now or never, he would have to perform without it.

"Right," the moment of doubt on his face disappeared, "I will distract him. You create the potion."

They heard a strong roar behind them. Both of them raced back into the trees, towards the Black Knight.

Merlin felt his fear disappear. Arthur stood just as fearless beside him. They would take on this monster together, like always. Immediately, the Black Knight faced them, towering over the two like a giant. A wimpy servant and an injured knight, yet both looked as fearsome as ever. They went in opposite directions. Merlin dove to the right, Arthur to the left, as the Black Knight hacked his sword down towards them. Arthur deflected the strike with his own sword. His weaker hand was not as strong, but he was a skilled fighter who could still hold his own in a duel.

Merlin, meanwhile, needed to find a way to get the pouch from his belt. Arthur was parrying and dodging, rolling, and turning. Thankfully, the Black Knight's body was betraying him slightly. He was not used to this large, clumsy, towering form. Arthur struck his helmet. The obsidian headpiece dented, revealing crazed, maniac eyes filled with unthinkable rage and determination.

With his back turned and Arthur managing to fight for himself, Merlin ran and jumped atop the Black Knight's back. He wrapped his arms around the mercenary's neck. It didn't do much in incapacitating him, as his armor protected him, but Merlin used him as leverage to reach an arm down to grab the pouch.

When the knight felt Merlin on his back, he turned wildly. His sword was flailing, trying to reach backwards and hit Merlin. Merlin needed to duck a few times to avoid the blade. Finally, he managed to grab a handful of the pouch's cloth and he revealed himself. As he crashed to the floor, the fabric of the knapsack ripped, falling with him.

Before the Black Knight could focus on Merlin, Arthur threw stones at his helmet to irritate him.

"After me, you coward! I'm the real knight!"

The Black Knight growled with rage, turning his full attention on Arthur.

Merlin opened up the potion bag and was sifting through the sack, trying to find the correct one. When he found the sedating potion, he smelled them. This time, he had to find one to reverse the effects and there was no specific odor to them. He needed one quick. There was some in all colors and shades. He recalled the purple one being the sedative, so he removed that one. From the chink in the armor, Merlin recalled the Black Knight's neck veins bulging with black fluid. It looked like a poisonous toxin was pumping through him. Finally, Merlin saw one clear potion. It looked like water, but it was locked and sealed tight. There were ancient symbols on the side of the glass. He didn't know how to explain it, it seemed ...clean.

It might not be the one, but he had to try something.

Merlin managed to steal a glance at Arthur. He was sweating, his sword only half raised, as his arm shook with exhaustion. He's eyes looked unfocused and bleary. The Black Knight raised his sword again, knocking it against Arthur's.

The impact was so strong, it sent Arthur flying into the forest. He collided with a tree trunk painfully before falling to the ground.

Merlin quickly poured the contents of the white potion in the dart capsule. He closed the cap tightly, as the Black Knight raised his sword high above a fallen Arthur. The Prince was unconscious against the ground.

"NO!" Merlin shouted, sprinting towards the knight. He jumped from a rock, sailing high in the air, as he clung onto the Black Knight's back and stuck the dart into the chink of the armor. The dart pierced the mercenary's neck, the contents injected into his bloodstream.

With a piercing howl, the Black Knight reached back, gripping Merlin's shirt collar. Merlin tried to dig his nails into the armor, to keep from being pulled off, but the enhanced knight was stronger. He held Merlin in front of him, like a trapped bird, and laughed.

Merlin's heart fell. The potion didn't work. He was trapped, tired, and spent. There was no way he could protect Arthur.

"You fool!" the Knight spat, "Now that your precious Arthur is finished, I will rule Camelot. The great kingdom will be mine, and your Prince's destiny will be crushed."

"Who are you?" Merlin stammered, "Who do you work for?"

"My lord is powerful and will be very pleased with my work. Think upon it, sorcerer, and you will understand my master's identity," he smiled, "but for now, you will perish by my sword."

Merlin closed his eyes. Now was his time. He never had the chance to say goodbye to Gaius, to Gwen, to his mother, to Arthur….

You have done well, Merlin, he thought to himself, even without your magic, you tried your hardest.

The Black Knight raised his sword.

An agonizing shout pierced the air. Merlin opened his eyes to see the Black Knight's features contorted with pain.

_"What...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"_

In his blinding rage, the Black Knight threw Merlin roughly to the dirt. His head hit the ground hard, his world turning in circles. Black dots spotted his vision. He saw the assassin, gripping his dented helmet in pain, buckling over.

Arthur was unconscious beside him, and Merlin felt it creeping upon him too. His eyes slid closed, just sounds reaching his ears.

Last thing he heard were shouts and calls, swords clashing, yells of pain, and soft hushed voices.

**leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers! This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I've decided to extend it a few more chapters so that I can capture the ending entirely and in detail instead of rushing! Prepare for maybe one or two extra chapters! Thanks for all your patience and for leaving your lovely reviews! Here's the next installment!**

The knights were sprinting through the forest, swords raised. Their senses were heightened, all of them feeling a strong intuition they were nearing Merlin and Arthur, and, in turn, danger.

"Come on, boys!" Gwaine kept their morale up, "Almost there, I can feel it!"

"What are we running to?" Percival asked under his breath.

"Nothing good," Elyan responded cryptically, with a straight face.

"Listen!" Leon shouted.

All of them screeched to a halt, ears alert and ready. The sounds of swords clashing and gruff fighting caught on the wind.

"Quick!" Leon called them forward, running towards the direction of the sounds. The commotion grew louder as they neared. All of their hearts were pumping with adrenaline and a necessity to help their missing friends.

_"What...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"_

That ferocious growling voice made the knights flinch. It was filled with anger and power.

The four knights exploded into the clearing just in the knick of time. All of their mouths dropped, eyes wide open in shock at the sight before them.

A towering, deformed knight stumbled and clutched its dented helmet. The armor was a churning, midnight black. There was blood dripping from beneath the chest piece. At the terrifying knight's feet they saw an unconscious Merlin and Arthur sprawled on the floor.

Gwaine was always driven by emotion. Seeing his two friends listless on the floor got his blood boiling.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily, voice full of challenge.

The Black Knight turned at the sound. His maniac eyes targeted the four knights at the edge of the treeline. All were adorned in their signature Camelot armor, all of their expressions reflecting bravery and determination.

"You let our friends go," Gwaine's voice was a calm tone underlying with inconceivable anger, "or you will face my blade."

The Black Knight pondered the offer for a moment. He saw the puny knights before his towering form. Surely he could defeat these few easily? From his belt, he slid out his deadly black blade with a shink.

Gwaine gulped, but held his ground.

The Black Knight charged like a raging bull.

Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon met the advance, swords raised.

Metal clanged against metal as they surrounded the fearsome knight, dodging his wide strikes and powerful thrusts. They felt their arms quivering with effort in blocking the heavy sword of the eight foot tall knight.

All of them kept casting glances at their fallen friends, worried for their safety, but they had to disarm and defeat this monster before it brought harm to any of them or the rest of Camelot.

Leon began to notice that ever so often, the Black Knight would wince. His leg would buckle for a moment or he'd growl with an unseen pain. And was it just him or was he getting...smaller?

"Keep it up, boys!" Percival shouted, noticing the changes as well, "He's tiring!"

The four knights continued their brave fight until the towering, giant Black Knight had reduced to the height of a regular man. He fell to one knee, clutching his chest, no match for the four trained knights.

Gwaine held the tip of his sword at the Black Knight's throat.

"Do you concede?" he spat.

The Black Knight didn't respond at first. He just watched silently as Percival and Elyan immediately ran towards their fallen friends once they were sure Leon and Gwaine could keep the mercenary subdued.

"Answer me!" Gwaine repeated forcefully.

The Black Knight dropped his midnight sword, a sign of his surrender. Leon quickly kicked it away.

The assassin was breathing heavily, his arm tucked under his chestpiece. More blood was spilling from beneath his armor.

"Get him to his feet," Leon said with a cold stare, "we're taking you to the King."

The Black Knight's head was dipped, refusing to speak. Percival, being the biggest knight, kept his bound and in his sights. The injured mercenary was able to trudge on his two feet, but was stumbling on account of his injury and the major damage to his body from the magical enhancements. He was leaning forward, chest heaving, but refusing to speak or give in. He would see King Uther.

Meanwhile, Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon ran to their friends' sides.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shook the young sorcerer's shoulder, "Merlin, can you hear me?"

"Arthur!" Leon did the same.

Both were unresponsive.

"Quickly," Elyan ordered, "Gwaine, grab Merlin. Leon and I will take Arthur. We must get them to Gaius."

The three knights acted quickly. Gwaine grabbed Merlin from his underarms and started to pull him. Elyan took Arthur's legs and Leon grabbed his head. Percival watched them earnestly, keeping a close eye on the Black Knight.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Gwaine mumbled to his unresponsive friend, "You'll be alright."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaius hadn't slept all night. He was already worried sick when it had been over a day without any word or appearance from Arthur and Merlin. King Uther didn't want to show his worry, embarrassed that he had to admit to Gaius that he was right and that he should have dispatched knights to search for his missing son and Gaius' charge. Finally, after forcing to delay the feast, he called upon Gaius. The old healer revealed to the King that he hard already sent Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan earlier to search for Arthur and Merlin. Remarkably, Uther had not seemed so unnerved that Gaius had sent the knights off without his permission. He trusted Gaius, and he was glad that he could report to the citizens of his kingdom that he had taken action earlier than he actually did (taking credit for Gaius' quick thinking).

He wasn't expecting an insistent knock at his door early in the morning. Gaius rushed towards the door, opening it to find three knights and an unconscious Arthur and Merlin.

"Gaius," Gwaine breathed heavily from the effort, "we need your help."

"Get them inside, quickly," he ordered, already racing to grab his supplies.

Gwaine dragged Merlin across the doorstep. Elyan left Leon for a moment to help Gwaine hoist the young sorcerer onto the table. Elyan grabbed his legs, Gwaine his arms, as they laid him flat. Next, the three knights helped Leon carry Arthur onto the table beside them.

"Elyan," Gaius called.

"Yes?" the knight was attentive.

"Please, go awaken your sister for me," Gaius asked urgently, "I will be needing her help."

"Of course," he nodded, disappearing out the door in a hurry.

Gaius piled his materials on the tables, getting his healing herbs and tools ready.  
Leon and Gwaine looked tired, both of them panting. They had to race back to the kingdom, carrying Merlin and Arthur for a few miles back to Camelot.

"Where is Percival?" the healer asked.

"Leading the prisoner to the dungeons," Leon's face darkened.

"Prisoner…?"

Gwaine turned away, "A mercenary sent to kill Arthur and Merlin. We managed to capture him before he could finish the deed. He is injured, he will need your services later."

"Right," Gaius nodded, "then I must work quickly."

"I'm here," a soft voice called from the doorway.

They all turned to see Gwen enter. She was still blinking the sleep from her eyes, dressed in a nightgown, but she was ready. Elyan trailed after her, dressed in his knightly garb just as the rest of his companions.

"I will go help Percival situate the prisoner," Elyan told Gwaine and Leon, "we will alert the King immediately that Prince Arthur and Merlin is home."

Leon nodded in thanks as Elyan left.

"I will need the rest of you here," Gaius said, not looking up from cleaning his tools, "to help me."

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"At your service."

"Gwen, please get me two cool towels."

She did as she was asked, placing one on both Merlin and Arthur's foreheads. She lingered for a moment by Arthur, staring at his pale, dirt-stricken face. She turned away before the others could notice.

Gwaine helped remove Arthur's armor, revealing a deep wound on his sword arm. Their eyes widened in alarm, but Gaius seemed cool and composed. Immediately, he examined the large gash.

"Hm," he said, "it seems that he was able to fight infection."

"How?"

"I see traces of herbs here, like a poultice. I think Merlin may have been treating the wound with whatever supplies he could gather. He probably saved Arthur's arm, if not his life."

"Thank the heavens for Merlin," Gwaine sighed, looking at him on the table.

"As I work on Arthur's arm, Gwen please check Merlin for any injuries."

"Right away."

It was difficult to multi-task. It was Arthur and Merlin, the King's prized son or Gaius' own charge. He had to treat them both at the same time, and he had a patient in the dungeons. Usually, he had Merlin to assist him, but now he had two tired knights and a royal servant. Each of them were good in heart and ready to help, but none had proper experience.

"I see a wound on his side," Gwen announced, "it doesn't seem deep, just superficial."

"I have a mixture of echinacea, ginger, and honey on the table. Lightly spread it across the wound then bandage it tightly. Gwaine, you may help her."

The knight assisted her in spreading the ointment over Merlin's bloody gash. He didn't make any movements. Gwaine wrapped his flank in a tough gauze.

"What's this?" Gwen narrowed her eyes, observing something on Merlin's neck.

"What?" Gaius asked, still bent over Arthur's arm.

"There seems to be a puncture wound at this neck."

"A puncture wound…?" Gaius looked up, perplexed, "Leon, hold this for me."

The knight obeyed as the healer ran to Merlin's side. He, Gwen, and Gwaine all observed the little prick mark at his neck.

"Very strange…"

"Could he have been injected with something?" Gwaine asked, gulping.

"I hope not," Gaius' expression darkened, "it could be anything. Poison, toxin-"

"It's not," a new voice said.

All their heads turned. Leon jumped back in alarm.

Arthur groaned from the table, trying to sit up. Gwen rushed to his side, easing him back down.

"Arthur?" Gwaine gulped, "Are you alright?"

"How's Merlin?" he said immediately, swaying slightly.

"I don't know just yet," Gaius replied, walking towards him, "I'm about to treat both of you. Please, lie back. I'll give you something to rest comfortably."

Arthur's eyes widened, "The Black Knight? Where is he? Is he here?"

"Percival and Elyan have restrained him. He's in the dungeons," Leon responded.

Gaius returned with a strong, herbal tea. Arthur took a few sips, feeling the warmth spread through him.

"Arthur, can you tell me what Merlin was injected with?" Gaius asked.

"It happened the second morning," Arthur breathed heavily, the medicine taking effect, "he came out of nowhere…"

Gwaine, Gwen, and Leon all traded glances with one another.

"Go on," Gaius encouraged.

"We don't know what was in it. It seemed to be a tranquilizer, but I think Merlin is hiding something from me. I can tell by the look in his eyes."

"As long as it's not fatal," Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief.

Within seconds, Arthur was asleep again. Though, his information was more than useful. Gaius would have to question them later.

He got to work. First, he reapplied a new poultice on Arthur's deep cut. He kept the arm extended. A few ligaments were torn, but thankfully no major, permanent damage. Gaius stitched up the wound using a thing thread to prevent further blood loss. His arm would eventually heal if he kept reapplying the ointment and restrained it in a sling for a short while.

He was covered in bruises and cuts, probably from the dangers of their expedition. He would get all those details later.

Next, he moved on to Merlin. Now that Arthur seemed stable, he asked for Gwen to give him some water to recover from his malnutrition. She did so gingerly. Sir Leon and Gwaine were sitting beside the fire, recovering themselves. They also worked and rode hard to find their friends. Now, that they seemed to be in a better position, they decided to take a moment to themselves until they were to lead Gaius to the dungeons to see the Black Knight as Arthur called him.

Gaius treated the long, superficial wound on Merlin's flank. Then, he examined the cut and large bruise on his hairline. He was also covered in small cuts and bruises from their journey, and that puncture wound still worried him.

Both of his patients were exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Now, it was a matter of when they'd both awaken.

"I've done all I can do," Gaius dipped his head. Almost two hours had gone by since both were brought inside. He looked towards the two knights who stood, "Take me to the prisoner."

They dipped their heads, both of them wary, but Gaius was ready to face him. Gwen would stay behind to watch the two while they were gone.

"This way," Sir Leon directed them, "to the dungeons."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're winding down and getting to the good stuff! Enjoy!**

"He's down there," Gwaine directed Gaius, Leon right behind. They descended the steps deeper into the prison. Empty cells lined the rows, except for one. Elyan and Percival stood before the bars, armed with their swords, ready for an attack.

The moon still loomed in the sky, the night void of any stars.

Gaius had his medical bag with him, filled with medicines and his supplies.

In the center of the cell, he saw the Black Knight.

He was a broad man, clad in frightening black armor from head to toe. His dented helmet shielded his face. His head was bowed, he was on his knees, and a sizable pool of blood gathered at his legs where it was dripping from beneath his armor.

Leon and Gwaine also drew their swords.

Gaius cleared his throat, not wanting to show fear, "My name is Gaius. I am the official Court Physician of Camelot and of King Uther's Royal Court. I have come to examine your injuries if you'll let me."

"I want to see the King," was his only response.

Gwaine scoffed, "How dare you-"

"Wait," Gaius held up a hand, "You all have performed diligently and with honor. May I ask for just one moment alone with the prisoner."

All of them looked wary and doubtful, but trusted the old physician.

"We are just beyond the stairs," Leon informed him, "and will be here within seconds should you need."

Gaius thanked them as they shuffled off towards the stairs. He turned back towards the Black Knight.

"As Court Physician, I must examine your injuries."

"Do not touch me," he snarled like a wolf, "I don't need your help!"

Gaius breathed, trying to collect himself, "Who are you? What did you do to Arthur and Merlin?"

The Black Knight laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know, old man?"

"Tell me. What was inside the contents of the dart you injected Merlin with?"

"Your precious Merlin has been guarding a secret from the Prince it seems."

Gaius did not respond.

"Oh?" the Black Knight seemed genuinely surprised, "This does not seem as news to you. Then you know that Merlin possesses a powerful magic."

Gaius turned to make sure none of the knights were listening.

"Therefore you both must be close. A guardian and his charge? A father and his son?"

"Enough!" Gaius said tersely, "Who sent you? Why did you target Merlin and Arthur?"

"I was hired for my persistence, my skill," the Black Knight spoke darkly, "As for your precious sorcerer and his Prince? The answer is quite clear."

Gaius' jaw clenched, "Enlighten me."

"If you are so close to Merlin then you understand the great capabilities he has and his sordid destiny in the future. With him at the future King Arthur's side, Camelot would be unstoppable. Them together have an unmatchable power, a power that many parties would kill to possess."

"Your mission was to kill them?"

"Unfortunately not," the Black Knight growled, "I was sent to retrieve them, when I decided to set my sights on Camelot."

A new rage started to filter into the Black Knight's voice. He began to stand, his armor clanking, as he stepped closer to Gaius menacingly.

_"Until your little sorcerer stopped me!_

He ran towards the bars, gripping it tightly between his gauntlets. Gaius thought he was going to bend the metal.

The knights came running back, swords raised.

"I will speak to your king! I will kill your precious Merlin, old man! And I will ensure Arthur's head is driven through a stake for the whole of Camelot to see and perish!"

"Gaius, please go!" Percival shouted, Elyan leading the physician away as the knights attempted to calm the riled prisoner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

King Uther was alerted in the early hours of the morning that his son was safely returned to Camelot. Immediately, he ordered his man servant to fetch some more appropriate clothing for him to change from his nightly garb so he may visit the Gaius' dwelling.

It was the knights that Gaius had dispatched who informed him. Sir Elyan had also mentioned a prisoner was taken into custody and being kept in the dungeons. The words mercenary and hired assassin were spoken, but Uther disregarded them. He needed to see his son.

Immediately, he sped towards the physician's quarters. When he entered, he saw that Gaius was missing. Inside was only a female servant that he recognized because she had tended to the Lady Morgana for many years.

_Morgana, _he felt his throat constrict. He couldn't bear to think about his wayward ward whom he still loved as a daughter, whom his heart ached for.

Gwen bowed nervously, startled, "Sire."

"Where is he?" he demanded, pushing Morgana to the back of his mind.

"If you may follow me."

She led her King towards the cots where Merlin and Arthur were resting.

"Where is Gaius?" he asked.

"He was accompanied by Sirs Gwaine and Leon to meet Sir Percival and Elyan in the dungeon to treat the prisoner's injuries."

"Please inform him that I will be in his quarters waiting for him."

"Of course, sire," she bowed again, leaving him to be alone with his son.

Uther entered the room to find both Arthur and his servant side by side. Both were asleep, bandaged, and smelled of strong medicinal herbs.

"Arthur," the King felt his voice crack. He was glad he was safe and at home-

He spotted a large wad of gauze wrapped around his sword arm. Blood lightly stained the white fabric. Uther reeled back in horror.

Gaius stepped inside, Gwen and Sir Gwaine behind him.

"Gaius!" Uther cried.

"My lord?" Gaius sped towards Uther, "What is the matter?"

"My son! What has happened to him!?"

Gaius looked at Arthur, "Though he is unconscious, Arthur will awaken soon-"

"No! His arm! His sword arm!"

"Sire, Arthur's arm will heal."

Uther turned on him, "How can you be so sure? Gaius, Arthur is Camelot's prized warrior! His skill with a sword is what has shaped him to one day ascend the throne! I cannot have a son who cannot fight, Camelot cannot have him as its next king if he cannot fight!"

"My lord," Gaius tried to calm him, "Arthur's arm will fully heal. My charge, Merlin, managed to salvage his arm by applying herbal poultices and by keeping the arm restrained."

"Your charge?" Uther stuttered.

"Yes," Gaius cast a worried glance at Merlin on his cot.

Uther did not even look twice. He once again focused on Arthur. After a few moments, he stood, fists clenched.

"This prisoner you speak of, he is in the dungeon, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," Gwaine dipped his head.

"He is the one who has caused all of this?" he gestured to Arthur.

"Yes, my Lord," Gwaine repeated.

"Take me to him," he ordered tersely.

"Right away, my Lord, if you may follow me."

Gwaine led Uther out of Gaius' dwelling, preparing to meet the Black Knight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin felt his senses start to return to him. He recognized the familiar atmosphere of his home with Gaius. The crackling fire, the boiling herbs, the tangy smell of medicines, the warmth. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the dim lighting of his home.  
Immediately, a sigh of relief flowed through him. He was back in Camelot, he was safe.

_Arthur._

He shot upright, turning frantically. Sure enough, the Prince was beside him.

"Merlin!" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Gwen came running towards him, half elated and half concerned, "Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Gwen," Merlin smiled, happy to see a friendly, familiar face.

She tackled him in a hug, careful of his injuries, as all her worry and concern ebbed away. He was here, he was safe, so was Arthur.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when she finally pulled away.

Merlin lifted his shirt, observing the large bandage over his flank. He carefully tested his muscles, feeling for any pain. He was sore and his body was tired, but he would heal.

"Good, better now that I'm here," he smiled, "Where's Gaius?"

"Gone with the knights to the dungeons. Uther came but just left with them. Your attacker has been locked away."

"The Black Knight? Here? In Camelot?" Merlin spoke quickly.

"Yes, but not to worry. Uther is with him now. He will be properly sentenced and punished."

Merlin's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still felt caution within his chest.

"How's Arthur?" he looked over at his friend.

"Alright. He awoke once, but Gaius gave him a tea to help him rest. You should be doing the same."

Merlin felt his body agree with her words. The cot he was lying on was the most comfortable sleep he had received in days. He wasn't trapped, lost in the woods with the wounded Arthur and an assassin on their tails. He was back in Camelot, back at home, with Gaius and Gwen and the familiar atmosphere he'd grown to love.

She helped him lie back, "Get some rest. I'll tell Gaius you said hello."

"Thank you," he mumbled back, asleep in seconds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Black Knight was alone in his cell, stuck in the barracks beneath Camelot. The old physician came and went. The Black Knight smiled from behind his mask, happy he had scared him properly. The knights of Camelot warned him of the consequences should he act up again.

The Black Knight was unconcerned. Death was near for him, he knew, but he was not frightened. Far from it, in fact. He knew his injuries had turned fatal once he refused treatment, but he would not be going without a proper goodbye.

The blood pooled at his feet, his chest wound dripping from when the sorcerer stabbed him with the knife.

He was hired for a reason. The Black Knight was unstoppable, persistent, and had the determination of a rabid dog. He needed to fulfill his duty to his master.

His lord was a practitioner of the dark arts, of black magic. The Black Knight was taught multiple small spells prior to his departure to communicate.

Now that he was alone in the barracks, this was his opportunity.

The Black Knight chanted a spell his master taught him under his breath. It was a message:

_I am within Camelot. I will see King Uther. I cannot retrieve the sorcerer or the prince, but if our forces cannot have them then no one will. I will kill them with my last, dying breath._

The Black Knight opened his eyes from beneath the slits of his black helmet. His plan was in motion.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two chapters in one day, whoa! Now THIS is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!**

"Stand."

The Black Knight opened his eyes, menacing as a snake. He looked up to see the four knights of Camelot, the old physician, and King Uther standing before him. The King of Camelot was adorned in his royal attire, his face a mask of rage.

The Black Knight looked at him from behind the bars of his prison.

"Stand," the king repeated tightly.

The Black Knight disobeyed.

"You will stand before a king!" Uther shouted.

"You are not my king," the mercenary responded in a grating voice.

"Then who do you serve?" he asked forcefully.

The Black Knight laughed. King Uther was meant to understand his master's identity, but that time had not arrived. He had to follow the plan.

"I am glad you are here," the Black Knight smiled from behind his metal helmet, "How is your son?"

"You miserable creature," Uther's eyes flashed, "As King of Camelot, I sentence you to death by execution to be carried out come morning."

"Are you sure?" the Black Knight laughed, "There are many hours until morning. In fact, anything could happen."

"Sire," Sir Leon warned.

"Keep him in chains. He has lived a horrible life and he will meet a horrible end. I will ensure it."

"You do not understand what is to come, Uther Pendragon. Your miserable kingdom will meet an end forged by my making. The power you wield over Camelot will soon be surrendered."

"Enough!" Uther exclaimed, "Camelot is protected. One injured man cannot bring my powerful kingdom to its knees. Reflect upon your sins, your death is nigh."

Uther turned, cape waving furiously as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's plotting something," Gaius spoke to Gwaine quickly as he followed him back to his quarters. Gwen had gone once the sun rose high into the sky. She had to perform her duties as a servant, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone, "I know it."

Gwaine nodded, "You heard him. He answers only to some evil master. No doubt his lord possesses dark magic."

"I fear he is to act at his execution."

"Execution?"

Both of their heads turned to see Merlin sitting upright in his cot.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed happily. He ran to him, clapping him on the back heartily.

"Good to see you, Gwaine," the young sorcerer replied with a smile.

"Merlin," Gaius grinned with relief. Though the thoughts of the assassin plagued his mind, he couldn't help but feel at ease knowing his charge was awake and healing well.

"Gaius," Merlin shakily stood, with the help of Gwaine, and wrapped his mentor in a hug, "thank you."

Gaius pulled away proudly, "I should be thanking you! You managed to save Arthur's arm with your herbal poultices."

"See?" a mischievous glimmer danced in Merlin's eyes, "And all those times you didn't think I was listening."

"Good to have you back, my friend," Gwaine wrapped him in a tight hug as well.

"What's this I hear about an execution?"

"For the Black Knight," Gaius felt chills even speaking the name.

"Uther sentenced him?"

Gwaine nodded, "Just now. Though, Gaius and I fear he is plotting something evil."

"He plans to overtake Camelot," Merlin shuddered, "this man is unstoppable, Gaius, do not be fooled."

"He is injured," Gwaine said doubtfully, "surely he cannot manage to cause much damage in his condition."

"You did not encounter the monster Arthur and I did in the forest," Merlin's eyes looked to the floor, "he did something to himself."

"Merlin," Gaius cast a quick glance at Arthur who was still sound asleep, "why didn't you use your magic to escape? To summon the dragon? To stop him?"

Gwaine looked at him, wondering the same. The knight was familiar with Merlin's secret.

"I can't," he sighed, looking at his hands, "The second morning, he ambushed us and struck me with a dart. It seemed to have an inhibitor that has completely suppressed my abilities."

"So that's what the dart's contents held," Gaius grumbled under his breath, "Do not worry, Merlin, I will find a way to restore your power. Though, it's a shame we cannot use your magic to stop the Black Knight."

Merlin held his chin high, "Arthur and I managed to thwart him powerless and without a sword arm. We can figure an alternative to stop him."

Gwaine nodded, encouraged. He had never seen Merlin so confident.

"I have an idea," Merlin said firmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur awoke some hours later. He sat upright to see Gaius and Merlin in the quarters. Last he remembered, Gwen, Gwaine, and Leon had been there and it was night.

Merlin was sitting at the table, a hot bowl of soup before him. Gaius was rummaging through his shelves.

Merlin turned to him and smirked when he saw a bleary Arthur sit upright, "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Shut it," Arthur grumbled under his breath, trudging to join Merlin at the table. He felt remarkably better and rested. His arm was held in a sling and wrapped properly. No more herbal poultices and leaf wraps.

"Sire," Gaius walked towards him, "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you, Gaius," he nodded. Gaius produced another bowl of soup and set it before him. He did not realize how ravenous he was until that moment. After living off berries, roots, and herbs for the last few days, his stomach was yearning for good food.

He looked across at Merlin. He looked pale and tired, (probably the same as he looked), but better than before. Though his sharp cheekbones jutted from beneath his skin, he still had his old charm.

"How are you?" Arthur eyed him.

"Good," Merlin nodded,"You?"

"Good."

That heartfelt sincerity the two experienced in the woods dissipated. Both knew they cared for one another, but it was back to their normal relationship of goods, laughs, sarcastic insults, and Merlin being a clotpole.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, "What can you remember? I was fighting the Black Knight in the woods," he glanced at his uninjured left arm, "but then I was thrown against a tree. Everything went black after that."

"I managed to find a reversing elixir in the pouch," Merlin explained, "though he was about to kill me as well when the knights appeared."

"Yes," Gaius chimed in, "Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon carried you both back to Camelot. Thankfully you were only a couple of miles away. They arrived late into the night two days ago. You both have been healing well since."

"How long until I can use my arm?" Arthur asked earnestly.

"You must allow it to heal properly. There are torn ligaments which will heal on their own. I anticipate you will be fighting properly again within a few months."

Arthur sighed, but didn't question Gaius' diagnosis. It was a major injury he would have to allow to heal. He was rather surprised with himself. Prior to their expedition, he would have been furious at the injury. Now, he was resigned and quite cool about it.

"What now? Where is the Black Knight?" he asked.

"The knights brought him to the dungeon. Your father has sentenced him to an execution come morning."

Evening was approaching.

"How is he?" Arthur asked carefully.

Gaius' face darkened, "I had a chance to meet him. He's terrifying."

"We know," Merlin prodded at his soup.

"He cannot be finished. It cannot end so easily for him," Arthur pounded his fist on the wooden table, "He is plotting something, I'm sure."

"Gwaine and myself share the same fears. Though, we cannot act if we do not know what. Merlin has an idea," he looked down at his ward.

"The pouch filled with his potions. The knights did not bring it back with them, they probably disregarded it. But inside are dozens of the Black Knight's elixirs. We must go back and retrieve them, I think they might help."

"I will send for Percival and Elyan to retrieve them immediately," Arthur nodded, "Let's hope you're right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn approached slowly, anxiously. Most of the kingdom couldn't sleep. Rumors were circling about a villainous mercenary in the dungeons that had defied death, that had turned into a monster. The rumors were true.

The executioner began preparing for the Black Knight's arrival.

Slowly, citizens of Camelot gathered, wanting to catch a glimpse of the evil mercenary.

As the town square was filled to the brim, King Uther stepped out onto his balcony to address the kingdom.

"My loyal subjects," Uther began, his voice booming, "we are gathered to witness the execution of a vicious mercenary who nearly slayed our beloved Prince Arthur."

Gasps emanated from the crowd. Arthur ducked his head, avoiding the worried glances thrown his way.

"Do not fear, he has survived and is healing under the care of our Court Physician," he looked towards Sirs Gwaine and Leon, "bring forth the prisoner."

Gwaine and Leon led the Black Knight into the town square. He was chained and stumbling, blood trailing behind him. There were screams and gasps from the crowd, people already terrified of this crippled creature clad in obsidian armor.

Leon and Gwaine had their swords drawn, pointed towards the assassin. He was led up towards the executioner's bench. A noose awaited him.

"As King and Ruler of Camelot, I, King Uther, sentence you to death by hanging," his eyes were hard and cold as he stared at the Black Knight ruthlessly.

The executioner lifted the Black Knight's dented helmet. For the first time, they all could see his face.

Merlin and Arthur, who were standing close to Gaius' dwelling, both felt shivers go through them. It was the first time they had seen their opponent's face.

His face was scarred, a giant, fleshy gash streaking across his face. From his temple, down his right eye, towards his jaw. His green eyes flashed like a viper. His long black hair was matted and as dark as his armor. He smiled, blood staining his teeth on account of his blood loss. Despite his frightening appearance, he looked delighted.

The executioner threw his helmet to the side as the Black Knight began to laugh. He laughed heartily, happily, like he had just heard the best joke in the world.

"What is going on?" Uther's eyes narrowed. Leon and Gwaine exchanged confused glances with one another.

The Black Knight's loud laughs rang throughout the square.

"What is happening!?" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

The Prince looked steely, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the Black Knight fell to his knees. His laughing turned into a hacking cough. He was keeling over, spitting blood.

"Knights!" Uther bellowed, "Do something!"

Leon and Gwaine called for Gaius. The physician went racing to the stand. Panic was starting to rise within the crowd.

"Please, be calm!" Uther shouted.

Merlin and Arthur rushed after Gaius, halfway to the stage.

The Black Knight finally heaved something up. In a mixture of his blood on the stage, something metal fell from his teeth. It was a dart capsule.

"No!" Merlin shouted, "Stop him!"

Before the knights could react, the Black Knight injected himself with the dart. He growled and snarled with delight and rage. Gwaine and Leon rushed him, but he ripped apart his metal chains and swatted them away like flies.

Now, the crowd fled. People screamed and bolted for shelter. The remaining knight forces were rallying as the Black Knight's body morphed and changed until he had changed into his towering self again. He was a giant, a monster, his features filled with bloodlust and violence.

King Uther was standing at his balcony, shocked and in a daze. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was the makings of powerful black magic.

"Father!" Arthur shouted, "Get inside!"

The Black Knight followed Arthur's desperate gaze to see the King trying to retreat. He bolted for him, but the knights were fighting him at his feet. He bowled them over like rocks at his feet as the Black Knight started to scale the side of the kingdom, hungry for Uther.

Arthur saw this and started to run in their direction.

"Come out, O' Powerful King!" The Black Knight taunted in a menacing voice, "Witness your precious son perish!"

"No!" Arthur shouted.

Though the knights were trying to climb after the Black Knight, they were no match for his enhanced, magical form.

Merlin had to do something, but he was powerless! Gaius was trying to usher the injured into his dwelling. Their eyes locked for a moment, as commotion raged around them.

"Merlin!" he heard his name and turned. Elyan was racing towards him, Percival right behind.

Elyan was carrying the Black Knight's pouch filled with his magical elixirs!

Merlin met him halfway, thanking them quickly, as the two joined the rest of the knights in trying to fight the mercenary.

Arthur was shouting orders, trying to lead them, but unable to fight.

Merlin rummaged through the bag, pulling out the bottle with the white elixir inside. The one he used earlier to reverse the abilities of the assassin. This time, they would need to be quick. They needed to end this once and for all.

Merlin created three darts, all of them filled with the potion. He emptied the bottle.

He ran towards Arthur, holding the darts tightly.

"Arthur!" he shouted.

The Prince turned, seeing Merlin carrying the darts.

"These are what will stop him. His neck is exposed now," Merlin gestured to the helmet lying on the ground, "We administer these, he will return to normal size and be void of his strength and power."

Arthur took the three darts, racing into the castle. His father was still inside, trying to flee. He charged past the knights who were all frantically searching for their king and for the mercenary.

"I think he's in his chambers!" Arthur shouted, as the two went sprinting to the top floor.

Arthur kicked down the door with his boot, bursting inside to see his father wielding a sword, facing the Black Knight who just crawled into his chambers through the window.

"Arthur, stay back!" Uther warned, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Father, give me the sword! Run!"

"You cannot fight!"

"Enough!" the assassin snarled. With his strength, he threw Uther's desk towards the doorway. Merlin and Arthur dodged, but the desk sealed the door shut. They were trapped inside.

"First, I will kill you, Uther Pendragon," the Black Knight stalked towards him, his eight foot tall figure as menacing as a monster, "Then, I will have your son's head and I will take Camelot for my master."

"You will do nothing of the kind!" Arthur growled, getting to his feet.

Uther swung with his sword. The Black Knight easily dodged, laughing. Uther struck again, to no avail. Arthur was watching in horror as his father struggled. He tried searching for any weapon, but Merlin acted first. Just as Uther lost his sword, Merlin crashed into his from the side. They went tumbling to the floor, but narrowly avoided the assassin's blade as he cut downwards towards them.

"I will rid of you once and for all!" the Black Knight glared at Merlin, then looked to Uther, "You do not realize, King Uther, that you have a traitor among you!"

_Oh no, _Merlin thought to himself, _he knows of my magic. He will reveal my deepest secret._

"Your son's servant, Merlin, has-"

_Thwip!_

"AHHH!" the Black Knight roared. With his back turned, Arthur ran, throwing one of the darts so that it pierced the mercenary's neck. He did not finish his sentence.

Merlin took his chance. He threw his dart, as the Knight turned to face Arthur. It stuck as well.

Already, he was changing. His glory filled eyes reflected fear of failure.

Arthur had the last dart. He threw it, but the Black Knight caught it in his gloved hands. He crushed it beneath his large hands with a furious growl.

Merlin hoped the two darts would be enough, but he didn't have time to think as the Black Knight lunged for Arthur.

"No!" Merlin shouted, running towards the Prince as the Black Knight kept Arthur pinned to the floor beneath his weight. His eyes were that of a crazed madman, "Release him!"

"Now, Prince of Camelot!" The Black Knight cackled, watching Arthur's face go grey and his struggles go weaker under his chokehold, "Prepare to die-!"

_SHINK!_

The hands around Arthur's throat released. The Prince gasped for air, crawling away from the Black Knight's hold. He coughed, holding his throat.

King Uther Pendragon stood over the Black Knight. Blood dripped from the assassins mouth, his eyes wide with shock, as he stared down at his chest. A sword had ripped through his armor. Uther's sword. It had pierced him through the heart, a fatal blow.

The Black Knight shrunk, morphing painfully back to regular size.

The Black Knight stammered, but no words came out. A pool of blood dripped from his lips and chest. He twitched and shuddered, his body succumbing to the injury.

Uther was not finished. He held the assassin with his boot, "Did you really believe that a King would surrender his kingdom so easily? You will die as you were meant to, vermin."

The Black Knight choked, gasping for air, his face a permanent expression of anger.

"Who do you work for?" Uther pressed, "Tell me."

The Black Knight managed a bloody smile.

"I will die...in peace...knowing that...magic reigns...in the house of...Uther Pendragon."

"Magic?" Uther shouted, "What magic!? Tell me! Who is your lord!?"

It was no use. The Black Knight took his last breath and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Merlin and Arthur marveled at the King. His held his bloodied sword, his expression stony, as he glared at the Black Knight's body at his feet, as if he was ensuring he was dead.

"Arthur," Uther asked, without tearing his eyes away from the dead assassin, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Father."

"And your servant?"

Merlin found his voice, "Yes, sire."

"Good," he relaxed, stepping away. He looked directly at Merlin.

The young sorcerer could feel himself pale. _He knows, he knows my secret. _

"Merlin, is it?"

"Yes, sire."

"Come forward."

Merlin did as he was told.

The King placed a hand on his shoulder. Merlin kept eyeing the bloody sword in his other hand.

"I would like to thank you for saving my life," Uther looked him deeply in the eyes, "and for the life of my son. Gaius told me he may have lost his arm if it were not for you."

"Of course, sire."

Uther released Merlin.

In all his life, King Uther Pendragon must have never appeared as kingly as he did in this moment. Wearing his royal garb, standing tall in his trashed chambers, wind blowing his billowing cape, and sword in hand.

"Summon the knights," he said, as he walked to his son, "have them deal with this mess."

Arthur gulped, nodding, staring at his father like he was just a boy again.

Uther placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You did well, Arthur, go see Gaius about your arm. You need to be fighting fit once more."

"Of course, Father," he nodded.

Uther exited his chambers, leaving the Black Knight's fallen body in his wake.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**And just like that, we're at the last chapter! Wow, thank you all for sticking by this story and leaving your thoughts in the reviews section! Means so much, don't forget to leave me a few more to let me know what you think! Again, I don't own any "Merlin" content or characters. Can't believe I busted all these chapters out in the end lol! Anyway, if you liked what you read, then check out my other "Merlin" story called "The Witch Hunter"! There's a reference in the epilogue to it :) you will enjoy, I promise! If not, check out my other stories if you'd like and let me know what you think! Again, I appreciate all your feedback and love for this story, hope you all liked it! **

**~themodernteen**

"Alright," Gaius handed Merlin a potion, "try this."

"Are you sure this will work, Gaius? I've been drinking your God awful potions for days now."

"Don't argue," Gaius smirked, "drink."

Merlin took a sip, plugging his nose.

They were in their home, alone. It had been a few days after the Black Knight's execution date and Camelot was slowly returning to normal.

Gaius had tested and tried all of the potions in the Black Knight's pouch to create a remedy for Merlin's subdued magic. Finally, he was sure this was the one.

After a few moments, Gaius ordered Merlin to levitate the candle.

Merlin concentrated, feeling his power deep within himself. He needed to break the barrier that was suppressing his magic.

After a few seconds and heavy concentration on Merlin's part, the candle levitated from its holder.

"Gaius!" he shouted, "Gaius, look! I'm doing it!"

"Very good, Merlin," his mentor smiled, "I'm sure your magic will return in no time."

He nodded, "You know, Gaius, given the circumstances we were in, I actually...did well without magic."

"Well, of course you did, Merlin. There's much more to you than just your abilities."

"Really?" Merlin had never heard anyone say it. For all he knew, he was to fulfill a great destiny because of his magic, to fight beside Arthur because of his magic, to bring peace to Avalon because of his magic.

"Merlin, you underestimate yourself," Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remember that great power is awarded to those deserving of it."

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin smiled at his compliment.

"It is your first day back to your servant duties. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Merlin grinned, "Arthur will be especially...interesting with his injury. He'll have a lot of free time on his hands."

"God help us all."

Following the Black Knight's brutal attacks, Merlin explained to Gaius all that had transpired in the forest. Gaius was impressed, and Merlin was too in fact. He thanked the knights countless of times for saving them in the knick of time and he thanked Gaius' quick thinking to send them on a search party.

Next, he explained everything that had happened in Uther's chambers when he was trapped inside with Arthur and the King. The knights were pounding on the doors, but were unable to break through. When King Uther left, they saw a reeling Merlin and Arthur and a dead Black Knight. Uther was praised as a hero, a savior to them all for slaying the monster.

He was relieved of his duties for a few days to recover. Already the large gash on his side was scabbing over and yellowing, signs of healing. Arthur's wound was also healing, but the muscle repair would take time.

In the meantime, the knights worked diligently to restore order to the town square and calm the citizens.

"And there was no mention as to where the Black Knight came from or who sent him?" Gaius asked for the hundredth time. The question had been plaguing all of them. Who had hired the assassin? Would this mysterious party hire another mercenary to kill Merlin and Arthur? How could they stop them?

Uther disregarded them after the Black Knight was dead. He did not want to think about that "miserable creature" any longer or who had hired him. The threat was gone and Camelot was safe. All was supposed to be well.

Merlin shook his head, "Nothing. He wouldn't reveal anything even with his dying breath. Though he did almost admit to Uther and Arthur my secret…"

"We must be more careful, Merlin, our adversaries are growing bolder. As you and Arthur solidify your destinies together, wandering eyes will be sure to notice and act brashly. The power you two will possess is of a great deal."

Merlin shuddered, not wanting to think about any assassins or powers for now. At least his magic was back. He was grateful for the remedy as he needed it if he was to fulfill his destiny, but he was also appreciative of the lessons he learned without them. He was a sorcerer, but he was also Merlin. He didn't need his magic for everything.

Merlin met Arthur outside his chambers. The Prince was in a sour mood because he couldn't even put his plain clothes on.

"It's about time you got yourself over here," Arthur scoffed, "Can't you see how I am suffering?"

"Is it that unbearable without me?" Merlin smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face and get to work," he mumbled under his breath.

Merlin concealed his laughter, but helped him strap on his armor. He wasn't swordfighting, but was keeping up appearances.

"Back to work, huh?" Merlin sighed.

"At least for you," Arthur looked down at his sling.

"You arm will heal. Besides, you were just as good a warrior with your left."

"Go on," Arthur urged, smiling.

"You fended off the monsterous Black Knight using one arm, you helped me build a raft to escape, you bloody plummeted from a waterfall. What more can I say?"

"You weren't too shabby yourself," Arthur sniffed, "for a clotpole."

"Dollophead."

Arthur smirked to himself, "Back to usual then."

"And let it stay that way for a while," Merlin huffed as he accompanied Arthur out the chambers to the rest of Camelot below.

Yes, everything seemed to be back to normal….

"_NO!"_ a rage filled scream rang through the air, "_NO, NOT AGAIN!"_

A cloaked figure scratched the wall in anger. A pale hand reached back and pulled the hood of the cloak back.

Lady Morgana breathed heavily with fury as she angrily threw items in her den.

Her plan had failed again!

She had hired the assassin, assured by trusted sources that the Black Knight was the best in all the land. At first, she wanted to capture Merlin and kill Arthur, but the power the duo possessed together was too good to ignore. Both of them together amongst her ranks would be enough to overthrow Camelot and to capture kingdom after kingdom until she ruled all of Avalon.

Alas, her plan fell apart again. That wretched Merlin and obnoxious Arthur managed to thwart her advances once more.

"First Terrowin," Morgana growled with clenched teeth, "Now the Black Knight! Those fools!"

She threw a bottle of her elixir against the rocky wall. It shattered, the potion spilling to the floor.

"They will pay, I will make them pay!" she screamed to the heavens with wild eyes, "I will kill Arthur and Merlin, I will kill Uther, I will take Camelot for myself even with my last dying breath!"

She raised her hands to the sky, dark power rushing through her.

She would find a way to destroy that miserable kingdom.

Oh, she would find a way.

**THE END!**

**LEAVE ME A FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
